AIW: Alice Through the Looking Glass
by Kasbgre1107
Summary: Tarrant realizes his feelings for Alice as she makes plans to set sail to China. Trouble seems to be brewing in the Outlands. Could it be the Red Queen and her Knave or something much worse? Will Alice return Tarrant's feelings? Read and find out!
1. Hatter's in Love

Author's note: Hi folks! I know it's been a while since I've written. This will be my first attempt at a realistic sequel to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. It'll also be my first fanfic with chapters. I felt compelled to write another Tarrant/Alice since many of you know there is way too many Mary Sue fics right now lol! Anyway I hope you like this first chapter and I love any ideas to make it better so please read and review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Tarrant realizes his feelings for Alice as she makes plans to set sail to China in Aboveland. It currently seems as though peace is restored to Underland at last, but we all know peace can't last forever and trouble seems to be brewing in the Outlands. Is it the Red Queen and her Knave or something much worse? Will Alice return Tarrant's feelings? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of Lewis Carroll's or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. The story plot and the characters I create, however, are mine.

Rating will be T for now just in case! =)

Chapter One

Hatter continued to look on the battlefield at the place where the Champion once stood before she faded away back to her own world.

Everyone else had started to either head home or to the White Palace to celebrate their victory. All that remained was the Hatter and the White Queen. Mirana's smile faded as she glanced at the Hatter. She gracefully took the Oraculm out of a pocket in her dress and opened it. It no longer showed Alice slaying the Jabberwocky. Instead it showed what looked to be Alice happily embracing a man with a certain signature top hat. The only difference was said man had longer hair. She glanced at the date and instantly smiled an all knowing smile and made her way to the Hatter. 'Seems as though our Champion will be back much sooner than I anticipated.' Thought the Queen.

"Tarrant, are you alright? Is there something troubling you?" Tarrant slowly turned and faced the Queen. His eyes hadn't turned orange but the skin on his face had taken a darker tone. "I'm not quite sure your Majesty. It seems as though my heart has shattered into a million pieces yet I know not why. What is the Hatter with me?" He lisped "Tarrant, we are friends, please call me Mirana and as for what is the matter with you that would be…love." She said as she smiled. A thousand emotions played out on his face before he showed a smile. All too quick it was replaced. The area around his eyes turned black and his eyes turned orange. Mirana smile faded into a frown at the oncoming scene.

"WHY THA SLURKING URPAL SLACKISH SCRUM LOVE BUG!" The Queen seeing where this was going shouted. "HATTER!" "Bug...I'm fine." "Tarrant, I am most certain no love bug was present at today's battle as they are shy and don't like to take a chance of being seen by their victims. Their bite is only temporary. I'm sure what you are feeling is…real." "So I'm in love with The Alice?" "So it would seem."

As he took in all of the newfound information he started to feel relieved and happy at the fact that he finally understood what he was feeling toward Alice. As his thoughts drifted to her, his happiness declined.

"Majes…I mean Mirana as this is very good information to know, it would seem as though I've made the mistake of letting the Champion Alice slip away before I knew what I felt and it's a very good feeling indeed, but she is gone and she said she would return and remember me but we all know Alices always forget and ARE ALWAYS LATE FOR…!" "HATTER!" "TEA…Sorry I'm fine." He squeaked after his rant.

Mirana pulled out the Oraculm and handed it over to Tarrant. "Tarrant, I think you should take a look at a very important date." Tarrant opened the Oraculm up and smiled a gap-toothed smile that could rival Chessur's. "My hair wants cutting!" He chuckled.

Well, what did you all think? I love reviews! Sorry I didn't write more, I'll try to get another chapter up soon! =)


	2. The New Threat

Author's Note: Hi all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the 2nd one! Love the reviews so let me know what you think of this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lewis Carroll's or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. The plot and the characters I create, I do.

Rating T

Chapter 2

*Somewhere in the Outlands*

Iracebeth and Ilosovic made their journey from the battlefield to the Outlands primarily in silence. They made a few stops along the way trying to obtain food and drink but what few creatures they came in contact with either cowered and ran away or snubbed their nose and muttered "Bluddy Behg Hid!"

Once they made it to the desert of the Outlands, they stopped to take a rest on a group of rocks. Iracebeth was the first to sit down. Stayne remained standing and started to pace back and forth which began to get on Iracebeth's nerves.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE STAYNE, I ORDER YOU TO STOP PACING AT ONCE! Besides I can't think with you distracting me like that!"

Stayne stopped abruptly. He turned on his heel and stared intently with his one eye. He marched towards her, each step gaining strength. He took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"THAT IS WHY WE ARE IN THIS MESS TO BEGIN WITH BECAUSE YOU 'THOUGHT' WITH THAT BIG UGLY HEAD OF YOURS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'VE ALSO GOT THIS LITTLE NEWS BIT FOR YOU…YOU ARE NO LONGER QUEEN SO YOU CAN'T ORDER ME TO DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Stayne screamed at her and turned to walk away as far as the chains would allow him to.

"How Dare YOU! This is as much as your fault as it is mine!" She stated matter of factly. His words had cut deeply though. He had already tried to kill her after the battle. All this time she thought he loved her and at the very end he was willing to kill her or be killed to rid himself of her.

"How do I share the blame when you WERE THE QUEEN AND MADE THE DECISIONS?" He glared.

"You WERE my Adviser! I made my decisions based on your ideas Stayne!"

"Maybe so, but I wasn't expecting you to take my 'Chopping Off Heads' idea SERIOUSLY!" He stated.

That made her pause to think. For once in her life it seemed she was looking at the looking glass and not liking what she was seeing and this time it wasn't her head. 'When did I become so ruthless? When did I become so blood thirsty for power? Isn't it better to be feared than loved? I thought so at one time but now I'm not so sure. Miwana seems to be loved by all and I'm feared by all. It's not fair…does Time have something against me too? I thought he only had something against that Hatter for singing so badly in my court? It was truly a waste of Father Time!' She awoke out of her thoughts by the gentle tug of the chains and looked up to Stayne.

"Well your majesty, are you going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself all day? I'm not going to stay here any longer and cook in the suns, there's a jungle nearby that might have food, drink, and shelter. So are you going to come willingly or do I have to drag you by your big head?"

"No need to dwag, I'll follow."

She stood with her head held high and followed him. She allowed one tear to slip out that Stayne would never see. With that they started their day journey to the Outland jungle.

Little did they know that somewhere in the jungle a meeting was being planned? A meeting that would be held in said jungle and this meeting would include them in its plans…

*Meanwhile at Marmoreal*

Things were finally starting to go back to normal, or as normal as Marmoreal could be to the sane, after a weeklong victory celebration. Mops, brooms, sponges, and water buckets danced around as they cleaned the castle.

Mirana glided to her throne and sat down. With a big smile on her face and a quick look around, she took out the Oraculm and glanced once more at her two friends' future. It was all she could do to keep from squealing. She simply couldn't wait until her friend and Champion got back to Underland. 'How can I help Tarrant express his feelings toward Alice?' She thought. A sneaky look came across her face. 'I've got a Champion's Ball to plan!' She was going to take one last glance at the Oraculm but something started drawing itself on the next page. She took a closer look and gasped.

She looked up with a 'frightened deer caught in front of a barreling carriage' expression as castle employees walked around the throne room. "SOMEONE, GET ME ABSOLEM AND FAST!"

"Yes your majesty!" They all said and scrambled.

She glanced at the new image once more. "Oh dear, what can this mean?"

What did you think? I hope I made it a little longer than the first chapter and yes I love leaving cliff hangers cause I think it makes stories more interesting. I'm going to try to update as often as possible and try to make the chapters longer too as long as school and work doesn't get in the way, but I think a short chapter is better than none. Next chapter will feature Alice! Hope everyone is having a great week and I look forward to your reviews and ideas! Thanks!


	3. China around the Corner

Author's Note: Hi folks! Sorry I haven't had the chance to update. I had a little bit of writer's block and I also live in North Carolina that got hit by the tornados so my power was off for 2 days. Anyway here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the one that will feature Alice, some old characters and maybe some new ones! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Lewis Carroll's, Disney's or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass anything. Plot and my characters I do own.

Rating T

Chapter 3

*At Marmoreal*

Mirana had sent Nivens McTwisp out to seek Absolem and was awaiting his return impatiently. She just couldn't be still for one moment. She tried pacing but wound up gliding from one side of the throne room to the other. She finally chose to sit but then proceeded to tap her fingers on the chair arm continuously. She took out the Oraculm once more and glanced at it. She growled. She was literally fuming. She might be the White Queen but she could have a temper as bad as her sister's when provoked.

"I can't believe this! Not even a week and she is already plotting against me! I should've taken off her head! No! I can't start thinking like that; it means I'm no better than her and what would people think of a Queen with a broken promise?" She thought out loud to no one in particular. A few of her ladies in waiting would give her an odd glance as they passed by. 'Or one who's talking to herself?' She added silently.

She sighed and looked at the picture again. The picture showed what looked to be a group of slithy toves gathering in the wabe in the jungle. (Slithy toves are slimy corkscrew lizards with badger feet. Wabes are their nests near sundials or at least that's what info I got in my research) There was two silhouettes behind the shrubbery and there was no mistaking that big head and a tall figure with an eye patch. She needed Absolem to help her sort this out, she knew it was important but she couldn't tell if her sister and her knave were a part of this meeting or eavesdropping. Either way the outcome couldn't be good.

She glanced at a painting on the wall above the throne and sighed. 'Mom? Dad? If you were here, what would you do?' The picture was painted during happier times. Underland had flourished so well under her mother and father. The painting had the four of them seated at the palace located at Crims. Her father had always preferred color over white. Her mother was the White Queen and her father was the Red King. In the painting a three year old Mirana is seated on her father's lap holding a white rose. Racy, as Mirana had called her, was on her mother's lap holding a red rose. She was six years of age and her head was normal sized at the time.

Oh yes, she could remember a time when she looked up to Iracebeth and would follow her wherever she went. Iracebeth wasn't always so temperamental. She used to be a kind and gentle princess that took her future as being Queen seriously. It wasn't until her late teens that Racy had started having anger issues. Mirana knew something wasn't right then and tried to tell her parents but they threw it off thinking Iracebeth was just going through a normal teenage rebellion.

Just as she was about to ponder more, the doors to the throne room opened and a white rabbit scurried in. She glanced at McTwisp and smiled.

"What news have you brought me? Where's Absolem?"

McTwisp bowed before her. "Your Majesty, I and Bayard have searched the whole of Underland but we can't find him. He was not in the mushroom patch. The only news we have is from the flowers as he left them with a message." He stated as he nervously twitched his paws.

"Well where is he?"

"He's…He's in Aboveland. They said he said something about venturing up there and making sure the stupid girl didn't lose her muchness again or forget about us."

Mirana smiled knowingly. Only Absolem would call someone stupid as a sign of endearment.

"McTwisp, I need you to go to Aboveland and try to locate Absolem. If you can't find him I'll understand but try your best as this is of great importance!" She said as she rolled out the Oraculm for him to see.

"Oh My! It's not even a w-week yet!" He said while hyperventilating and instantly fainted.

"MCTWISP!" Mirana shouted.

He jumped up. "I'll go at once!"

"You mustn't tell anyone what you've seen until Absolem can tell us what it means. I don't want any unnecessary panicking and most importantly do not tell Tarrant! He's only just found out that our Champion is to return and I don't want him thinking she's only coming back to fight and then run off again!"

"Yes your Majesty" He said and scurried off as fast as he could to Aboveland.

*In Aboveland*

Alice and Lord Ascot had just finished signing a business agreement that she was to be his apprentice on this next business venture to China. He was surprised Charles Kingsleigh had never thought of the idea himself. How Alice reminded him of his best friend. He was so looking forward to her being his daughter in law but a business partnership will have to do.

"Well Alice, it seems as though we are done for now. We still have nearly the whole town here today and we mustn't let good times and great food go to waste so why don't you go freshen up in the guest washroom and I'll go make an announcement that this is to be a business party to celebrate the future of the company and the trip to China?"

Alice gave him a genuine smile and a big hug.

"I'd say that's a wonderfully mad idea!" Alice laughed. She left the room to make herself look more presentable, without corsets and stockings of course.

A few moments later Alice and Lord Ascot went outside the manor to where the guests were left hanging as to what had happened. The guest's whispering silenced the moment they saw Lord Ascot and Alice.

"My guests, I must regret to inform you that there is to be no engagement party today. Instead there is to be a celebration of a new business venture! Miss Alice Kingsleigh has agreed to become my apprentice in the business. We will set sail to China in hopes of being the first to trade with them in a week's time. So please enjoy yourselves as this party has just begun." He received a lot of claps and cheers from his guests as he stepped down. A few people rushed in to speak with him and congratulate him on his new idea although it really came from Alice. Some things never changed.

After all she was a woman in a man's world, her mother must be scandalized. Alice just sighed. She was really grateful that she had this opportunity to expand her father's trade and she knew were he alive he would be proud of her. Alice chose this moment to slip into the gardens to try to catch a break from everything and everyone.

She made her way to a large fountain in the center of the gardens and sat on the stone bench. She sat there pondering all that had happened that day. She thought about Underland. Had she really slayed a dragon? Or Jabborwocky as it was known to Underlandians? She could barely believe it; after all, she had no fighting skills. Her thoughts drifted to the Hatter. She kept thinking about how he looked before she left. He had looked as though his heart was breaking but that was silly, he was just a friend, right?

Her thinking was broken as she heard footsteps getting closer. She looked up to see someone steadily approaching her.

*End of Chapter 3*

Well what do you think? I finally made this chapter much longer and brought Alice into play. I wanted to add more to this but alas school, work, and being married keeps me from writing more. I'll try to have chapter 4 up as soon as possible but I'm kind of writing this as I go. Anyway please review and let me know what you think? If there are any ideas of how to make it better let me know. Have a great week all!

PS. I hope you like how I'm doing in the portrayal of the White Queen. As she is the sister of the Red Queen, I wanted to show her darker side a little more.


	4. The New Stranger

A/N: Hi Folks! Thanks for the wonderful reviews; they are truly uplifting and motivating. Here's Chapter 4 as promised! There will be a lot more going on in this one than the previous chapters and a couple of new characters along the way as well. Enjoy and please review! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating T

*Ascot Mansion in Aboveland*

Alice had been sitting near the fountain thinking about Underland as someone made their way toward her. Alice looked up to see none other than a very angry Hamish Ascot making his way to her. She instantly frowned at what she knew was to come.

"ALICE! How could you? How could you do that to me in front of the ton? I'll be the laughing stock of the town! A simple no would've been fine BUT NOO… you had to bring up my digestion problems as well and let the whole of London know! I thought we were at least friends, friends don't publically humiliate one another-"

"HAMISH!" Alice interjected.

"I deserve to know why?" Hamish stated getting to his point. He honestly didn't know why Alice would've rejected him so easily. His family and her family had always been close knit. They grew up playing together when he wasn't sick. Hamish had been rather unhealthy from the moment he was born to his late teens. Their families had planned their marriage not too long after Alice was born. True she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but even he had to admit he didn't share her crazy ideas or thoughts. She would tell him stories of grinning cats, talking flowers, red queens and white queens, mock turtles, hatters with mad tea parties and so on. He thought they were fascinating when they were children but it was time to grow up.

While Hamish awaited his answer, Alice had been thinking hard about what she did. She was glad she had gained her muchness back and she was going to try her best to make sure she never lost it again! She thought of some of the things she had said to her friends and family members earlier and realized that she may have come across a little harsher than she meant to. Especially her Aunt Imogene, after all, there might have been a prince at one time as anything is possible. She had only meant that had there been he would've come for her aunt a long time ago.

"Well Alice, I'm still waiting or am I not even worthy of a proper answer?" He stated in a rather sullen tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot rather impatiently.

"No Hamish, you deserve an answer. Come and sit with me on the bench."

He complied but made sure there was a great deal of space between them.

"Hamish, I didn't mean to intentionally hurt anyone with what I had to say but I had to make a point that I have to live for me and not everyone else." She stated sincerely.

Her words must've hit a nerve because he twitched and then proceeded to speak but nothing came so she continued. After all, Hamish had a bad reputation for being a mother's boy.

"Hamish, when I said you weren't the right man for me; the reason is that I don't love you. I'm fond of our friendship together but nothing more."

"You said NO because you don't LOVE ME?" It was all he could do to keep from laughing hysterically. Had it been any girl other than Alice they would've jumped at the chance to marry a wealthy young lord be it love or not. Marriage in high society was a duty and was rarely in the name of love.

"I'm afraid so, you know I'm not like other women, to marry someone I don't love would be rather horrid. Would it not be horrid for you as well?" He pondered it a moment longer.

"I suppose you could be right, just maybe but why did you have to let everyone know about my health problems, it's embarrassing enough as it is?" She flushed.

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you, I'm awfully sorry. I was trying to get a point across to your mother."

"My mother?" He questioned.

"Hamish, if you don't want any more proposals ending up with the girl running away, you might want to let your mother know to not bring your health issues up to your future bride."

"Oh…" He nodded in understanding.

"Hamish, you are an honorable man and you'll find a girl worthy of you one day, but that girl isn't me. I only hope for your sake that you'll marry for love and not whoever your mother throws at you? Again, I'm sorry if I came across a little harsh earlier, I hope that we can still be friends at least, after all, I'll be working with your father."

Hamish seemed to be spaced out during her whole spill. He finally shook himself out of it.

"You're right Alice; I seem to be seeing clearly more than ever and thank you kindly for helping me. Of course we'll still be friends as long as you don't bring up my health issues to the public again?" He playfully added.

Alice only smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

In the distance they could hear their mothers calling for them both. Alice and Hamish went different directions out of the garden maze to further prevent scandal.

Alice was running at her full speed as she exited the maze and turned. She immediately crashed into someone and they both fell hitting the ground pretty hard.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" As she looked up at the poor man she had nearly trampled, she had to do a double take. He wore a dark blue suit with a matching bow-tie and a top hat. His long curly auburn hair spilled over his shoulders. She was almost too scared to look into his eyes but being the curious one she finally did. He had bright green eyes just like she suspected.

"Um fine lass." The man spoke with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Hatter?"

He gave her a confused look but before he could speak back an older lady grabbed the girl in front of him.

"There you are Alice! I've been looking all over for you! I'm sorry if my daughter has been a bother to you kind sir and we must be going." Helen stated as she continued to drag Alice towards the party once more.

He continued to stare after the girl and the girl likewise. Alice managed a small wave and he nodded back.

'Alice? Wha un oddly familiar name?' He shook it off and turned to go back to the party.

*In Underland*

Hatter sat at his tea party as usual contemplating what the White Queen had said two days ago about Alice. He couldn't wait for her to come back! He'd have to make her plenty of dresses…oh and a hat as well! He sipped his tea and continued to daydream until something rather sharp pierced his hand.

"OWW! Wha yew do tha for?" He screamed out, eyes turning orange.

"Ye been actin like ah love sick pup eva since ye found out tha she be returning to us!" Mallymkun stated putting her hat pin back on her belt. "Tha lass migh no even feel tha same! Did yew think she will or iz tha hat on tew tight?"

Mally looked up and realized she had gone possibly too far. Tarrant's eyes were turning into a color she had never seen before…red. The circles around his eyes had gone complete black. Thackery who had been looking at a spoon the entire time glanced up and screamed "RED!" and ducked under the table. She had hurt him deeply but the rage she was expecting never came. Tarrant's eyes went back to orange and finally green.

"You're right Mally, I don't know if she'll feel the same but I have to have hope." He got up from the table and walked away; leaving two very confused friends behind.

He figured he'd make his way to Marmoreal. He could complete a few orders the queen had given him to keep himself busy until Alice came back. He continued walking until he thought he heard something up ahead. Before he could contemplate anymore, something ran out of the bushes and crashed into him. As he got up all he could hear was someone muttering about being late.

"McTwisp, what brings you to our end of the woods?" Tarrant asked as he dusted himself off.

"OH NO! I mean noth-nothing at all Hatter. If you'll excuse me I must be going or I'll be late!" He stuttered.

"What the Rabbit means is nothing is definitely something, in Aboveland anyway." Something said as a cat appeared out of the smoke surrounding it.

"CHESS! How COULD you? You know I can't tell him THAT!" McTwisp screamed.

"Tell him what? I only mentioned something and Aboveland in the same sentence, if anyone has let the cat out of the bag, I believe it's you." Chessur lazily stated.

"Tell me wha?" Tarrant said as his voice was taking its Scottish brogue. When McTwisp refused to answer, Chess spoke up.

"He means he can't tell you that there is something brewing in the Outlands, possibly trouble, possibly nothing. The White Queen has sent for him to retrieve Absolem or was it Alice? Hmm I really don't know nor do I care."

Tarrant's eyes turned orange once more and the circles around his eyes became smoke grey.

"G-Great CHESS, YOU JUST HAD TO ADD TO IT DID-DIDN'T YOU?" McTwisp raged.

Tarrant picked McTwisp up by his waistcoat and growled. "Ye will tell me everything!"

"FINE, as I have NO choice!" McTwisp told him about the new picture in the Oraculm and about the White Queen sending him above to find Absolem to see what it meant. Tarrant listened intently and when McTwisp finished, he set him down. Tarrant turned towards Marmoreal and stomped away. He could hear McTwisp's panicked voice in the background but that didn't stop him.

If Absolem and McTwisp could go to Aboveland, he didn't see why he couldn't go as well and was going to talk to a certain White Queen about how to go about it.

*End of chapter 4*

Well, what did you think? Please read and review! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My job increased my hours and school got in the way a bit. I'll have the next one posted up as soon as I can but I don't want to rush it too much. Hope everyone's having a great week!


	5. Mirana deals with one very Mad Hatter

A/N: Hi folks, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 5 as promised! Enjoy! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*Chapter 5*

*In Underland*

Queen Mirana knew she couldn't make any plans concerning the Oraculm until she had Absolem's observation. Afterall, she could be worried for nothing. Instead of letting herself continue to worry about something that wasn't immediately in her control, she took her mind off of it and on to something grander.

Since Alice would be coming back soon, she started to make plans for her Champion's Ball. She wanted to make Alice feel welcome and to know that every Underlander appreciated what she did for them. She secretly hoped the ball would help take Tarrant's love for Alice to the next step much sooner.

She sat in her council room with the ladies of her court going over the plans when the door burst open to reveal a very "Mad" Hatter.

'Great job McTwisp!' Mirana inwardly thought as she stood to address her court.

"Ladies, it seems as though I have some matters of importance. You are dismissed until further notice. If you are the last one out the door, be sure to close it behind you." She stated as every member of her court made their way out of the room and the door was shut.

"She'll NAWT Figh!" Tarrant dangerously stated.

"Come Tarrant, sit down as we have much to discuss." She motioned and sat once more at the head of the long table. Tarrant sat to the right of her.

"She will not fight." He lisped after calming himself down.

"Tarrant, I do not know what all McTwisp has told you but we won't know if this is anything to worry about until Absolem gets here." The Queen said looking at him sternly.

"McTwisp said there was a m-meeting of sorts concerning a certain knave and his...DOWNAL WYTH DA BLUDDY RED QUEEN :Coughs: Queen."

Mirana pulled out the Oraculm and placed it in front of him. Tarrant unrolled it until it showed the new picture. He didn't know what to make of it but he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes Tarrant, there seems to be a meeting and nothing more of which I'm certain until Absolem is able to tell us what it means."

Tarrant continued to stare grimly at the Oraculm. Mirana sighed and put a comforting arm around him.

"Tarrant, I can assure you that I would never do anything to endanger Alice or anyone for that matter, it is against my vows you know? If this were to escalate into a war and Alice did choose to fight, it would be her choice alone. You have my word."

Tarrant relaxed somewhat but still had a worried expression upon his face but then his idea from earlier came to him and he smiled slightly.

"May I go to Aboveland and see the Alice?" The Queen was shocked beyond words. She'd never heard of any Underland 'humans' going Above. It could be dangerous. Gaining her composer she approached the subject delicately.

"I'm sorry Tarrant, I can't allow you."

"AND WHY NAWT? You let Absolem and McTwisp go?" He said as his scottish brogue started to slip in.

"I allow them to go because there are creatures just like them in Aboveland the only difference is in Alice's world the creatures do not wear clothes nor do they talk. I've never sent a human Underlander to Aboveland before and to my knowledge it has never been done. It may even be forbidden." She could see how depressed she was making him and it made her feel guilty. She had to think of something that would pick up his spirits until Alice actually arrived. Her eye began to twinkle as the ball she was planning popped into her head once more.

"I just miss her..."

"Tarrant, I know you do but she will be back here soon, at the latest a month or two our time but no later, that I can promise. I'm planning to throw a ball for her. I know of someone who's really good at making a formal dress when he feels the need to." She smiled at him knowingly.

"Really? I'd like to meet him. He might need a little help from a certain hatter, not that I don't doubt this man you speak of cause I'm sure he's a good tailor but I do love Alice and want to help him with this dress cause Alice DESERVES THA VERY-!"

Mirana rolling her eyes as Tarrant gabbered on finally shouted.

"TARRANT!"

"Best-I'm okay."

"Tarrant, I was referring to you! Thackery told me you made Alice a dress once, of course it took him awhile to get it out, constantly throwing things and admiring spoons like he does but yes I meant you. Besides it will help you to stay busy until Alice gets here."

Tarrant finally started to show some excitement for once, his eyes were literally glowing. He got up to leave the council room and turned toward Mirana.

"I bid you good day Your Majesty." He stated as he bowed then added as he made a glance at the Oraculm. "Yew'll dew good ta keep mae informed..."

Mirana let out a sigh of relief and let her composure fall. She knew Tarrant would never intentionally go against her unless his buttons were pushed or better yet a certain Alice button was pushed. Poor Tarrant, every emotion he felt was at the utmost extreme. He had been just as intense as a boy from what she could remember when he would show up at court with his father. She could only hope Alice shared that intensity.

*End of Chapter 5*

Sorry this chapter is so short. I've already started on the 6th chapter and I just wanted to post this to give you something to read until then. The next chapter will be probably the longest yet as there will be a lot more going on. More characters are due to appear old and new. Please read and review! =)


	6. Change of Heart

A/N: Hi folks, hope you are still enjoying the story so far, I apologize if my pacing is a little slow but I don't want to rush the story either as I've seen this problem with some fanfic writers before. Anyway here's chapter 6 and hope you will read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*Chapter 6*

*In the Jungle of the Outlands*

After a long journey in the hot Outland desert, Stayne and Iracebeth finally reached the edge of the jungle. Stayne was thankful that the guards hadn't bothered ridding him of his sword. He unsheathed it and used it to hack through the tough vegetation. Iracebeth followed a safe distance behind him. Occasionally she would complain about the debris flying around her, sticking to her clothes and hair only to receive an ugly retort from Stayne. After several hours of hacking through the jungle, they finally made it to a clearing near a large waterfall. They could feel the mist on their faces as the water continued to fall into the large creek below. They slowly made their way to the large smooth rocks on the outer banks of the creek. The water was crystal clear and they could see to the bottom.

Iracebeth and Stayne both cupped their hands and started to drink greedily. After getting their fill, Iracebeth washed her face off to rid herself of the sweat and grime. Stayne hadn't noticed Iracebeth washing her face because he was trying unsuccessfully to get his gloves off but the iron cuffs were on way too tight for his gloves to slip through.

"Ahh! Curse Marmoreal! These blasted gloves won't come off!" Stayne angrily stated.

"Stayne, I don't know if I would curse Marmoreal just yet. After all, Miwana could've had us executed." Iracebeth stated bringing her face out of the water.

"Being executed would've been better than bloody living like this! She wouldn't have killed us anyhow cause she can't even hurt a rocking horse fly!" He stated as he turned to meet her gaze and his jaw dropped.

"You, Stayne, don't know my sister very well then! Believe it or not, we are of the same bloodline and she does have a dark side. A dark side that if crossed, she can be deadly and I fear more deadly than I." She looked up at him and noticed his shocked gaze. "Why in all of Underland are you looking at me like that? I demand to know!"

"Y-Your makeup…." He trailed off.

"Well? What about it?"

"It-It's gone…"

Iracebeth looked at her reflection in the water and softened. How long had she worn that makeup continuously? It had been so long that she had forgotten what she looked like without it. During the first few years after her head had quit swelling, she remembered that one of her maids had advised that she wear makeup. Not just any makeup, but she advised her to cover her original eyebrows and paint pencil ones up higher to make her face fit the size of her head more properly. What a fool she had been. Nothing hid the size of her head, not even those wondrous hats that Mirana's hatter made. She had lied when she said she didn't like them because she did, she just didn't like the size of her head. She wanted to be normal and she still wanted to be loved.

"You thought it was my skin did you?" She smirked.

"I-I didn't know! I never saw you with it off, so how was I supposed to know?" He stated but still couldn't believe his one eye. Although the woman before him head was still big, her face was very attractive. Her skin was not even white like her sister's. It was a fair complexion with normal thin red eyebrows right above her eyes and soft pink lips.

Iracebeth noticed he was still staring and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Why are you still staring? I demand you to stop at once!" She seethed.

"I can bloody well stare if I want too! Remember, you're not the Queen anymore!" He retorted angrily but once he noticed the hurt and faraway look on her face he softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Why did you cover your face up anyway? If you want my honest opinion, you have a lovely face and shouldn't have covered it up to begin with."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"You really mean that?"

He gave her a devilish smile. "Of course I do! NOT!" He said jokingly and proceeded to splash her.

"Why the NERVE!" She screamed out as she splashed him back. For once they were play fighting like any friend or couple would do. Eventually they both fell into the water laughing. After sunbathing to get dry once again, they headed off into the jungle in search of food and maybe shelter. After an hour of searching they found several squimberry bushes and started eating them at once. While they were eating the most loved fruit of Underland, they heard shuffling and distant voices getting closer.

Iracebeth looked as if she was about to open her mouth to say something but Stayne put his hand over her mouth to silence her and then took it off and put his index finger to his lips to make sure she got the message to be quiet. They peeked through the bushes to find another clearing that had some type of markings to it. It resembled a type of sundial, no a wabe. A large group of lizard-looking creatures with corkscrew beaks and badger looking feet, made their way to the clearing. Iracebeth had never seen such a creature.

"Stayne, what are those things?" She whispered.

"Those would be Toves." He stated.

"Toves? You mean like the ones mentioned in that Jabberwock poem that silly hatter was always reciting?"

"That would be them and please don't mention that blasted hatter again! That man puts a bad taste in my mouth!" Stayne silently huffed.

"If I remember correctly, that hatter saved my life! You tried to kill me!" She fumed.

"Hush or they'll hear you!" He said to silence her.

They once again turned their attention to the toves. The toves got into position around a large circle. A larger-looking tove, with a tribal garb on, made his way to the center on the circle. Once there, everyone silenced and bowed in respect.

"Family and friends, I'm so glad you could join us today as this meeting is of the utmost importance. Today we are but humble toves, living off the land, never knowing where our next meal will come from or who our next ruler will be. I think that's what scares me most. Sure the White Queen is supposed to be kind and harmless but we forget she is a blood relation to the Red Queen and need I say more on that subject. The Red Queen is the reason our dear brother Jabby couldn't be with us today."

A few of the toves in the crowd started to whisper. A nervous looking fellow raised his hand for permission to speak in which the speaker allowed.

"Uh…who's Jabby?"

"Jabby, my dear friend, is or should I say was the Jabberwocky." The speaker stated smiling cryptically. What he said earned him some gasps from the crowd.

"Hmm…it's seems as though I jumped too far ahead without explaining some things. Jabby was at one time one of us. Jabby was a tove, living a carefree life like the rest of us until he became the chosen one. Each of us toves carries a recessive gene that enables us to turn into a mighty Jabberwocky!"

With this information, he earned more gasps and the others looked from left to right as if scared one would turn into the dreaded creature.

"My friends, this is nothing to be scared of, if anything, it's of the highest honor a tove could receive. After all, only one is chosen at a time and since Jabby was so horribly used by this Red Queen and killed by this White Queen's Champion, it has given me great cause to think. We absolutely can't allow this abuse to happen to us once again, especially since the next Jabberwocky will be female, as they take turns." He paused for effect and then laughed rather wickedly and continued.

"For those of you who do not already know, the female Jabberwocky is the most dangerous. Not only is she several feet taller but she also comes equipped with a spiked tail full of poison. The poison alone could kill a team of horses with three small drops. Already a young female whom I left in the village is showing promising signs of being the next chosen Jabberwocky. She can and will help us take over all of Underland!"

This caused the whole crowd to uproar. A small portion of toves were in full support of the idea but he could tell some of his followers were on edge or sided with the White Queen so he had to make what he said next count.

"My friends, I know Mirana has promised to be a great queen and she very well might but who's to say she doesn't wind up having children later that are going to fight for the throne just as she and her sister have at the expense of using one of our brothers or sisters. These future chosen ones could be your mother, father, sister, brother, cousin, best friend, need I go on? Would you want your loved one to be controlled or worse killed by a power hungry monster of a King or Queen? Worst of all, we are ruled by the humans of Underland, they can't possibly understand our animal needs. So again I will ask do you side with a Queen that doesn't understand you, a queen that can go from kind to evil at the drop of a hatter's hat. Or do you side with me, a future King who understands his brethren and others animal needs. We will no longer be the servers but we'll be the served!" He powerfully stated receiving cheers from the crowd. If there were any doubters beforehand, there weren't any now.

Iracebeth and Stayne looked at each other in shock.

"Stayne, we can't allow this to happen!" Iracebeth said suddenly shocking herself more than anything.

"And why not? You're not the Queen anymore so it's not like it matters. The way I see it, Mirana's getting what she deserves. I thought you despised her?"

"I did…but she's still my sister and the only family I have left."

The cheering and shouting started to calm so once again Stayne and Iracebeth were forced to be quiet.

"Also as most of you may know, we have a traitor among us. The Bandersnatch has sided with the White Queen after siding first with the Red Queen. His traitorous ways know no bounds and he must be punished immediately upon capture. We will not tolerate traitors! Traitors will be punished either by torture or by death!" He stated so any doubters he still had wouldn't sway. The threatening of life was always useful in keeping others mouth shut.

"My friends, we're finally reaching the climax of this meeting for I have two honored guests that will most certainly help us in our rise to victory at their own expense! Ladies and Gents, I'd like you to give a heartfelt welcome to the ever famous Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims and her Knave, Ilosovic Stayne!"

Iracebeth and Stayne looked at each other shockingly as if one betrayed the other. They weren't sure what to do and they weren't sure how the toves knew they were there the whole time.

"Well don't be shy! I knew you were there the whole time of course!" He stated as he sent his guards to make sure Stayne and Iracebeth didn't escape. They tried to escape but didn't get far cause they were still chained together from their banishment and Iracebeth couldn't keep up with Stayne's long strides. The guards brought them to their leader and forced them into a begging position.

"Aww, there's no need to be bashful! You two should be honored to be a part of my magnificent plan to take over all of Underland. If you're nice and do what you're told, I might even let you help with the over-throwing of your dear sister Mirana."

"What's in it for us then sir?" Stayne asked quick to the point. Iracebeth looked at him fiercely.

"Well you see, I have this planned out so that when rumors spread of a takeover of the White Queen's crown, they'll automatically turn to you two and you will be to blame, not us."

"That's impossible! Miwana would see you in the Oraculum!" Iracebeth tried to reason.

"Funny thing that Oraculum, it only shows animals if they are accompanied with humans. That's how I knew your location and planned accordingly." He turned to Iracebeth and smiled.

"Y-you have the Oraculum Mister?" Iracebeth questioned.

"My name is Bardrick…and no, I don't have the Oraculum."

"Then how do you know that you're right?" Stayne asked.

"Stayne, I'm surprised at your question. As a military man, I figured you'd guess that I had insiders or informants. Ah yes, even the White Queen has rats among her."

"How did you get them to talk?" Stayne questioned further.

"Everyone has a price, even the White Queen's servants…pay them the right amount and they'll squeal like the Duchess's pigs."

"That can't be right…everyone loves Miwana." Iracebeth solemnly stated.

"Aw, poor Racy still thinks everyone either loves you or hates you without a mixture of the two, such a childish pity. I think it's time for you to wake up my dear and smell those pretty red painted roses of yours. The real pity is that Mirana still holds the hope that you'll change to be a better person one day. What a laugh that is, the murderous Red Queen turned saint? I think not. You'll do good to take note of this so you can help us overthrow her. After all, the image in the Oraculum has already been viewed and they've already called for Absolem. My informants have told me that they suspect you and Stayne as planned."

"THAT'S ENOUGH BAWDWICK! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!"She screamed.

"Iracebeth, what are you doing? It's either this or nothing! I apologize for her outburst Bardrick; she just needs time to think." Stayne reasoned.

"Yes…maybe you are right. I'll let you both think on it but for now we will make our way to Salezem Grum."

After a long journey, they finally reached Salezem Grum. Once in the castle, Bardrick ordered Iracebeth and Stayne to the dungeons.

*End of Chapter 6*

Hi folks, I believe this is my longest chapter yet! LOL! I'm sorry that Tarrant and Alice weren't in this chapter but as I said before I'm taking my time with this and I'm trying to make my characters well rounded and give my new characters their own personality and bring more life into the ones that already exist but to keep them in character as with the movie. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will have more of Alice and a certain mystery man! =)

Also I made up the part about the Oraculum so as to make it go along with the story better. For research purposes I did look up pictures of the Oraculum and there are Underland humans in each picture as far as the one's I found.


	7. The day before Departure

A/N: Hi folks! Here's Chapter 7 as promised and this chapter will feature Alice/Tarrant/and new characters. Please read and review! Especially review; because without them I have no idea if you still like the story, I have no idea of knowing if I've made any mistakes that need correcting, and I have no way of knowing if there's anything you'd like to be added or taken out of the story. So it is important that a writer receives your reviews whether you know it or not. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*In Aboveland*

It had only been a couple of weeks since Alice's engagement/business partnership celebration. Lord Ascot was able to purchase a large trading vessel the following Monday after the garden party. He took Alice to the docks that Tuesday to show her the surprise. The minute she opened her eyes she immediately loved the ship.

"All she needs is a name." Lord Ascot stated as he turned his face to her and smiled.

She thought about it for a minute. Her mind started to drift to her friends in Underland. She thought about the White Queen Mirana, the Tweedles, Bayard, Chessur, McTwisp, Thackery, Mallymkun, and Hatter. Thinking of Hatter, she knew she had to give the ship a muchy name he would approve of.

"The Wonder!" She announced proudly.

He nodded his head and smiled. "The Wonder it is then!" He said while giving her a fatherly side hug.

*Two weeks after the Garden Party*

Alice was in her room packing her last trunk when her mother flew into the room and shut the door.

"Alice! Please! Please think this through! This trip to China could be scandal!"

"Mother, I've told you I don't care what society thinks and I wouldn't wear a codfish if they told me to."

"Oh Alice…I understand you want to complete your father's dream and if he were here he'd be planning it with you but you must understand I don't like the idea of you running off to a foreign land in a ship full of men!"

Alice grabbed her favorite blue dress, the one she wore to the garden party, and placed it in her trunk. She gave her mother a glare.

"Mother, my decision is final! I'm not just doing this to accomplish father's dream, although it is a wish of mine. I'm doing this for all of us. If this venture is successful, you will all be taken care of." She said with determination.

Helen's eyes shown with pride for her daughter at her determination, Alice always thought of others before herself.

"I figured you would say something like that which is why I've arranged for you to have a Governess and a maid to accompany you on the trip."

Alice immediately grimaced.

"Mother, I can take care of myself! Why can't you just trust me for once? I slayed a..."

She realized she almost let her dream world escape her at her mother's strange look.

"Slayed what…? Oh never mind…Alice, sweety, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust some men. Alice, the world is not as innocent as your dreams and there are men that would try to steal your virtue."

That made Alice remember how Stayne had tried to force himself on her when he thought she was Um. The thought made her shudder. No her dreams were not as innocent as her mother claimed, that is if they were even dreams. She could've sworn this last one was real.

Her mother continued, bringing her back to sturdy ground.

"Alice, I promise you'll have my whole blessing on this trip if you would just accept the Governess and the maid you will be sharing. I promise you will like them both as I thought of you as I picked them out among the others. I believe them to be a little mad in their own respected ways."

Alice smiled and gave her mother a hug.

"Ah well, I take that has a yes then." Helen laughed.

A chime from below signaled that they had company.

"That must be the Governess and the maid now. Come along and meet them."

Alice and her mother made their way down the stairs. Helen dismissed the butler who had originally answered the door and opened it to reveal the Governess and her maid. Alice was immediately stunned by the sight of them, especially the Governess. She looked oddly familiar. Both women had blonde hair. The Governess's hair fell past her shoulders and it was so blonde it could be mistaken as white. Her skin was equally pale and almost translucent. She wore a gray business dress suitable for the time period with a small hat adorned with what looked to be white pearls. The only makeup she seemed to have on was some dark red lipstick that seemed to bring out her chocolate eyes.

The maid was much shorter than her Governess and more than likely was the shortest of the women in her household. She had blonde hair as well but it was more of a sandy blonde and her skin though fair was slightly tan compared to lady standing next to her. Her eyes were brown as well but were the color of honey. Her garb was a dark red with little decorated patterns on the dress part, almost tribal or clan looking.

"Please do come in! We can get further acquainted in the sitting room and I'll ring for the butler to bring your things into your guest rooms."

Once in the sitting room Helen introduced everyone.

"Alice, this is Governess, Marlaina White and her maid, Miss. Mallory Taylor and this is my daughter Alice Kingsleigh, whom you'll be accompanying on tomorrow's trip."

Alice smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Governess White and Miss Taylor."

The Governess and her maid looked at one another and giggled.

"Please call me Marlaina, there is no need for such formality."She stated waving her hands around her head.

"Marlaina! Wat ave aye told yew bout talkin wit yer ands?" Mallory stated speaking for the first time in what seemed to be a heavy Scottish accent.

"Sorry, I suppose it is rather unladylike for my stature but sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it." She giggled.

Alice's smile reached her eyes. She just knew this was going to be a very interesting trip and she'd have to thank her mum for pairing her with these two. She already felt a connection to them and it was growing stronger the more they talked about each other's lives. Unfortunately evening came before they knew it and they had a hardy dinner and retired for the night as they would have to rise early to make several trips to the boating docks to load all their trunks. Marlaina had stated that she wanted to shop for some new clothing for the trip in case the weather was warmer where they were going. She said her sister and brother in law wanted to bid them farewell also. Alice happily obliged hoping she might be able to find some new clothes as well, especially some thick enough so she wouldn't have to wear a corset. She hated stockings too but corsets were the devil.

*Later that night*

Alice tried to sleep but her mind would have none of it. She tossed and turned and finally sat up. She couldn't help but keep thinking about Hatter and the man at the garden party that bared a striking resemblance to him.

It seemed every night as she neared her departure date, her mind would always replay her and Hatter's last moments together. His sad green eyes and his words 'You could stay…' plagued her every night.

It made her feel guilty all over again. After all, he was her best friend in Underland and he had believed in her when no one else would. Yet she left behind the only person that really seemed to understand her and she didn't even know his real name. She could've sworn she overheard Chessur mention it at the Tea Party 2 weeks ago Aboveland time. All she knew was that his first name began with a T and his last name must've been Hightopp, after all, he had mentioned it in the telling of his clan's demise.

She usually fell into a dreamless sleep after thinking about him but tonight would not be the case.

_Alice found herself wandering in a jungle like forest until she came upon a clearing with a certain tea table and windmill. The closer she came to the table she realized she was her normal size and was immediately relieved. She searched the table for her friends. Thackery and Mally were nowhere in sight but the Hatter sat in his same chair and looked to be asleep much like he was the last time she was here. The only difference was that he had yet to look up and seemed to be clutching where his heart should be._

"_Hatter!" She yelled as she ran to him. He looked up at her and his expression made her halt in her tracks. His eyes were a fiery orange as he stood up abruptly and took long powerful strides until he was inches from her. His closeness made her tremble and she thought she felt butterflies in her stomach._

"_Ahlice…Yew broke yer promise!" He stated with his brogue seeping in._

"_Hatter, what promise? I surely do not know what you mean?"_

"_Da promise to remember ME!" He screamed. _

"_But Hatter, I do remember you! I remember everything!" She stated proudly._

"_NAY YEW DEW NAWT LASS, YEW LIE!"_

"_Hatter, what was I supposed to remember?" She said in a confused voice._

"_ME NAME LASS, WAT'S ME NAME?"_

"_I-I don't know Hatter, I don't believe you ever told me!" She sadly stated._

"_Aye, Ah did tell ye the first time yew came here and Chessur mentioned it da last time yew were here. Yew call me yer friend yet yew can't remember me name but yew remember everyone else's, even that bloody red queen and her knave's name!"_

"_Hatter, I'm sorry! Please just tell me your name and I promise I'll never forget it again?"_

"_Yer much tew late lass, da damage is done!" He finally stated as he turned on his heel and made his way deep into the woods._

"_Hatter! Wait!" She ran after him but he was nowhere to be found, almost as if he was never there._

Alice shot out of bed breathing heavily and she was drenched in a cold sweat. She hoped it was just a dream and if it had been it didn't make her feel any better about not knowing her Hatter's real name.

'Her Hatter? Where had that come from?' As she thought about it she began to feel those butterflies she felt in her dream all over again.

"Oh botheration!" She said sitting up and holding her stomach. She realized the sun was coming up and needed to get dressed for the big day. She made her way down stairs to the breakfast table and a waitress brought her a warm cup of tea while she waited on the others to come down for their morning meal.

*End of Chapter 7*

Well guys what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, I and my husband have moved yet again and I've just got settled in so I'll be sure to keep writing and posting as much as possible cause I personally can't wait to finish it cause I think most of you will like the outcome. The next chapter will feature more of Alice and her new Aboveland friends, you will be finding out who the mystery man is, there will be more new characters to introduce, and a few things happening in Underland that may or may not surprise you!


	8. The Day Alice sets sail to China

A/N: Well here's chapter 8 as promised! So please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*The day Alice sets sail for China in Aboveland*

Alice sat at the table sipping her tea trying to shake off her jitters from last night's dream. Her mother was the first to come down and was shocked by her daughter's early arrival at the breakfast table.

"Why Alice, what are you doing up so early? You're usually the last person to wake." Helen said full with concern.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream." Alice said dejectedly.

"Oh Alice, not those dreams again! Was it the same one?"

"I'm afraid so…"

Even though it was never the exact same dream, it was always about the same place and its people. She never wanted to worry her mother with them any more then she had to. Her father had always embraced them saying she had an over active imagination but her mother wouldn't understand.

Her mother took her into her arms and hugged her.

"I wish there was something I could do. Even when you were little, I and your father tried to get a doctor's advice but he said nothing could be done to control dreams or make them go away."

"I miss daddy so much."

"I miss him too! If he were here he'd know what to do to scare those ole bad dreams away." Helen said smiling down at Alice. Alice returned a teary smile.

"Today, his dreams come true." She stated proudly.

"Only because his daughter dared to dream just as he had, despite the rules of society. Although I wish you could stay, only because I love you and worry about you, I'm so proud of you and what you are about to accomplish. I only hope that you will write to me and let me know how your trip fares."

"Thanks mother, I promise I will."

"Also if you should happen to meet a Lord you fancy along your journey, I and your sister would love to hear the details. Just make sure you are properly chaperoned!" Her mother said with a wink.

"Mother!"

"Please don't forget to wear your corset and stockings! I know you hate them but you need to be decently dressed in the company of other business associates."

Alice just sighed but she was at least grateful that her mother was allowing her to go on this trip. She shook her head at the thought that her mother and sister was still hoping that she would eventually settle down and marry a Lord.

She secretly wanted to marry but she wanted it to be for love and it wouldn't matter to her if he was rich or poor. Of course he'd have to be open to going on adventures with her. He'd have to love tea and it wouldn't be bad if he was just a little half mad. Most importantly he'd have to allow her to be herself and always believe in her. As she thought of these things, a certain green eyed, orange-haired man popped into her head giving her that odd feeling in her stomach again.

Before she could contemplate it any longer, Marlaina and Mallory came down to eat. The girls chatted endlessly about their upcoming trip like giddy school girls. After breakfast, Marlaina and Mallory started making their trips to and from the docks so they'd have more time to shop before their maiden voyage. Alice sent some of her trunks along with them but stayed behind. She wanted to tour her house and grounds one last time before she left. She decided to go outside for one last look around.

*Backyard of the Kingsleigh Estate*

Alice made her way through the garden behind her home and sat on her favorite bench. She took a deep breath and sighed while looking at all the different variations of flowers, especially the white roses that lined the limestone patio. While Alice reminisced about past times, something in the bushes rustled around bringing her attention to them.

"M-McTwisp? Is that you?"

The rustling came closer and an old medium sized red-orange tabby cat stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Oh Dinah! I almost forgot to bid you farewell! How horrid of me!" Alice said as she picked up the nearly 14 year old cat. Alice had gotten the cat as a present from her father a week or two before her first trip to Underland in which she had called it Wonderland.

Alice smiled as a blurry memory of how some of her Underland friends had taken the 'news' about her cat that she constantly brought up whenever she met someone new.

One memory that came to mind was when she brought up Dinah at the Tea Party. A then sleeping Mallymkun had shot out of the teapot trembling and sliced the air with her hat pin sword. Thackery had yelled "CAT!" and had jumped down Hatter's waist coat which had instantly angered Hatter as he danced around and clawed at his clothes to pry Thackery off of him, all the while yelling in Outlandish about Abovelanders and their damn cats. Alice couldn't believe she had forgotten such a funny memory. She'd have to tell Hatter about it once she returned.

She looked down at Dinah in her arms.

"Oh I wish you could go with me on this adventure Dinah but I'm afraid you wouldn't like being on a ship at all. You'll have to stay here and guard the house and keep Mama company." She said as she hugged the cat to her one last time and turned to go back inside.

The carriage was on its final trip to the Kingsleigh Estate. Once it stopped, the groomsman opened the door to let Alice and Helen inside. Marlaina and Mallory were already seated. About 35 minutes later they arrived at the docks.

*The Docks of London*

Alice's sister, Margaret, and her brother in law, Lowell, were there to greet them. Since the girls wanted to shop for some new garments to wear, Lowell offered to take Alice's remaining trunks to the ship. He mumbled something about wanting to bid farewell to Lord Ascot and a few others.

Alice joined her mother, sister, and the other two girls in the market square near the docks. They shopped around and bought a few things. Alice was relieved to have found a thick enough dress so that she wouldn't have to wear a corset all the time. She only hoped that the weather would be somewhat cool so she could wear it on occasion. After most of their shopping was done, Alice noticed Marlaina coming toward her.

"Do you happen to know the time Alice?" Marlaina worriedly asked. Alice glanced around and noticed a street clock on a nearby building.

"It's almost 3:30pm, why do you ask? Our ship doesn't leave until 5 O'clock."

"Oh no! My sister's going to strangle me for sure! We were supposed to meet her and her husband at 3:15pm outside Mr. Liddell's Hat Shop!" Explained Marlaina.

Alice's ears perked up at the mention of a hat shop but didn't say anything. It seemed as though it didn't matter where she went and what she did that there'd always be something that reminded her of Underland. The girls made their way to the shop. Helen and Margaret didn't follow. They stated they were going to go back to the docks to take a tour of the ship with Lord Ascot until it was time for them to depart.

As they approached the shop, a young woman with fiery red hair was impatiently waiting on them.

"Well Marlaina, it's about time you showed up! Do you have any idea how long we've waited for you?"

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I'm afraid I didn't have a pocket watch on me! I deeply apologize." Marlaina stated sincerely.

Alice was somewhat shocked at the woman's appearance. Elizabeth didn't look anything like Marlaina at all. Her curly hair was pulled up in a semi-bun while the rest cascaded past her shoulders and down her back. It was a darker shade of red. Her skin was more like Mallory's as in fairness. A small amount of freckles dotted her cheeks and she wore an elegant dress that was almost the same dark shade of her crimson hair. The only thing that her and her sister shared was that they both had eyes the color of dark chocolate.

"I guess I can forgive you this one time but you have to promise to bring me back something from China!" Elizabeth stated elbowing her sister's arm.

"Where's tha husband of yers?" asked Mallory informally.

"I'm right here!" chuckled an unusually tall man coming up from behind Mallory.

He looked to be about 5.9 ft which was above average for Victorian Englishmen but not abnormal. He sported a dark gray upper class business suit. His shoulder-length nearly black hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail. His skin was slightly tanned and he seemed to have a strong muscular build that radiated even from his suit. He had one bright green eye as the other was covered by a black eye patch.

"Alice, I'd like to formally introduce you to my sister and her husband. This is my older sister, Elizabeth, and her husband, Lord Stanley Hart. Stanley and Elizabeth this is Miss Alice Kingsleigh, the woman I and Mallory will be accompanying. I'll be teaching Miss Kingsleigh Chinese culture and the language." Marlaina stated.

Alice couldn't get over how Elizabeth and Stanley made her think of a couple of people she knew but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Pleased to meet you!" Alice said shaking their hands properly.

"Likewise!" Elizabeth said. Alice smiled at them both but her gaze kept lingering on Stanley's eye patch and Elizabeth noticed.

"Stanley used to be in Queen Victoria's royal guard. He was in charge of training new soldiers, mainly young men as it is easier to break them down and build them back up into greater men than what they were before."

"Elizabeth, darling, I doubt this nice young lady wants to hear any of this!" Stanley protested but Elizabeth gave him a look and continued.

"One day he was training them to fence and they were supposed to use practice swords. One of the recruits picked up the wrong sword but Stanley was confident in his own training so he allowed him to stay and practice. Then it was Stanley's turn to fence with the young recruit to see where he was lacking. They had nearly gotten through the whole session when the boy made move for Stanley's stomach but Stanley had put too much force into blocking the move and the sword shot upward impaling his left eye."

"Oh my! That's terrible!" Alice gasped.

"It was and it was my own fault. I should've made him retrieve his practice sword. After the incident was ruled an accident, the recruit was dishonorably discharged. I was lucky enough to be able to receive early retirement so now I own and run a Private Detective Establishment here in London and the recruit in the story you've just heard is my business partner." Stanley stated.

Alice was at a loss for words.

"Yes a sad story indeed but it does end well! Now if I can only convince Elizabeth to stop feeling as if she has to explain how I lost my eye to everyone we meet." Stanley chuckled. Alice smiled timidly while Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at her husband.

The group continued to chat mildly about the trip and other things. Alice found herself losing interest in what topics her friends touched on. She was literally trying to stay awake until someone ran by them at a fast pace. The man bumped Alice slightly but managed to snap her awake as she looked up. All she saw was his retreating back and a cascade of auburn curls that seemed to spill from under a top hat. The man yelled an apology but continued until he reached the door of the hat shop. It took Alice a minute to realize that her and her new companions had moved several yards away from the hat shop.

As the man entered the hat shop, Alice caught a glimpse of his face. He seemed awfully familiar. She knew she had seen him somewhere before and then she realized he looked similar to the man she had trampled at the garden party. She never did get his name and she was determined to find out, so she excused herself from the group and told them she'd meet them back at the ship.

Alice walked to the hat shop and peered in the dark windows hoping to see if there were other people inside but she saw no movement and heard nothing beyond the store's door or its windows.

Finding her nerve, she took a sharp intake of breath to steady her and went inside.

She half expected to see her mystery man either shopping amongst the hats or behind the clerk desk but no one appeared to be about. The store was dimly lit and there were shelves full of hats of all sizes. Alice browsed through them but somehow she didn't find any that caught her eye.

They looked nothing like the hats the Hatter had made for the Red Queen. They were in the traditional Victorian shades of black, white, and gray. What colored hats the store did have were made in darker hues. She turned as if to leave but something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see a large top hat on display next to the clerk desk.

It reminded her of Hatter's hat and yet it didn't at the same time. It was in the traditional Victorian gray with a black slash that wrapped around the hat near the base. It held a small peacock feather and a hat size tag of 10/6. The hat was clearly styled for a man but Alice was fascinated by it anyway. She reached out as if to touch it.

"Excuse me Miss, Can I be of assistance to you in anyway?" A man behind the counter asked.

Alice snapped her hand back quickly and looked to the man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was shorter than the average Englishman and although he had starch white hair spilling out from under his black hat he looked fairly young. He had dark brown eyes and freckles that seemed to dot his cheeks. His nose was bulbous and his two front teeth extended past the rest giving his mouth a rabbit or beaver look about it.

He had noticed her looking at a hat on his display and frowned.

"I'm sorry Miss, but a client I do business with just reserved that hat. If you would like I can make another one for your husband or beau?"

"Oh no Sir, I'm not married nor am I courting anyone." Alice answered a little hastily.

"Oh I see, then can I interest you in a hat or bonnet for you Miss…?"

"Alice Kingsleigh and the reason for me being here is that I thought I saw a gentleman that I knew enter the store but apparently he is gone now."

"Oh! You must mean Lord Hightower? He was just here a few minutes ago. He's the client I reserved that hat for that caught your fancy. I'm Mr. Liddell by the way." Mr. Liddell said while holding his hand out to shake hers.

"This client of yours…does he have long curly auburn hair by chance?"

He gave her and odd look.

"Yes, he does indeed, but you would know that right? I thought you said you knew him?"

"I met him once at a garden party but never got his name, I'm afraid."

He looked at her as though he was trying to remember something important and then smiled.

"Ah I see! You're 'that' Alice Kingsleigh, the one who left Lord Hamish Ascot standing in the gazebo. Lord Hightower told me all about it. He said you plowed over him in the process." He laughed.

"I'm afraid so, though it was not my intention to trample your friend." Alice blushed.

"Lord Hightower has been my friend in business for quite a while. He's a fabric merchant and he supplies me with the fabrics I need for my hats. He was just here to take an order from me. He left out the back door. He said something about being late for a business trip that was going half-way around the world."

What he said made Alice remember her own trip.

"Oh dear, do you happen to know the time, Mr. Liddell?"

He took out his pocket watch and glanced at it.

"It is 20 minutes until 5 O'clock Miss Kingsleigh."

"Oh no! I'm going to be late to my own business trip! Do you know the quickest way to the docks?"

"Sure, follow me Miss."

They went to the back door of his hat shop and he gave her some quick directions. She thanked him quickly and ran down the street.

"Miss Kingsleigh, I know I don't know you too well but something tells me you'd be a perfect match for Tarry!" Mr. Liddell spoke to himself and chuckled after she was gone.

*The Docks*

Alice ran until she reached the docks. She scanned the crowd and sighed with relief when she spotted her mother and sister speaking with Lord Ascot.

"Well Alice, it's about time you showed up. Lord Ascot was just inquiring as to where you might be. I hope you were not chasing anymore white rabbits, were you?" Her sister, Margaret teased.

Lord Ascot only chuckled and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice, for once you were not the only one running late. My own nephew arrived about 10 minutes before you and I had told him to be here at 4:30pm because I had business to discuss with him."

Alice was just relieved she hadn't missed her boat.

Margaret pulled Alice away from their mother and Lord Ascot. Alice noticed her sister's eyes were twinkling a bit more than usual and she knew what that look meant.

"Alice, you really should meet Lord Ascot's nephew. He's quiet handsome!" Margaret said smiling.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Margaret, how many times do I have to tell you and mother that I'm not ready to settle down and the fact that I want to marry someone out of love and not because of their title, fortune, or who they may be related to?"

As Alice said this, Hatter's sad face from the day she left Underland popped into her head. She shook the image away but the feeling in her stomach remained.

"Alice, I think this is one gentleman you could love if you give him a chance. Mother has already invited him to your homecoming ball after this trip is over with."

Alice thought to herself and then smiled. She would just ask for his name and be sure to stay away from him.

"May I ask this gentleman's name so that I might be further acquainted with him?"

Margaret noticed the mischievous glint in Alice's eyes.

"No Alice, I and mother have agreed to not tell you his name and don't look at me like that. We know you'd want his name just so you could avoid him like the plague."

Alice was furious that she had been figured out but she could always ask Lord Ascot.

"Oh Alice, don't even bother to ask Lord Ascot because he won't tell you. That's right Alice; he's in on this game too." Margaret said triumphantly.

Alice only sighed. She knew when she had been defeated but her curiosity was growing intense now that she had two mystery men on her mind such as the mysterious Lord Hightower and now Lord Ascot's nephew. She also hoped that when she returned from China that she could visit Underland once more and find out Hatter's real name. The dream she had last night still haunted her.

It seemed ironic that she had three names to find out for three men; one being her best friend in Underland, one being a poor man she trampled all over, and one who was related to the Ascots whom she hadn't met at all and if he was anything like Hamish she hoped she would never have to meet him.

Margaret and Alice made their way back to their mother and Lord Ascot.

Alice spoke to them a little while longer and then bid them farewell, promising both that she would write them. She made her way to the ship and climbed aboard. She noticed her brother in law heading her way and realized she didn't know where her cabin was.

"Lowell, you took my trunks to my cabin earlier didn't you?"

"I did, Alice. Why, is there a problem?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you could show me where my cabin is? Alice asked.

"Oh certainly! Follow me this way."

He took her below the main ship deck. They came to a wide hallway with four cabin doors. There were two doors on the left and two doors on the right. The first door on the right was hers.

"Well Alice, here's your cabin as promised. Right across the hall from you is the cabin Marlaina and Mallory will be sharing, next to them is a Lord Jared someone and on your side of the hall next to you is Lord Ascot's nephew." Lowell said with a wink.

"Oh no, not you too!" Lowell just grinned. Alice frowned but then she remembered the garden party and grinned.

"Lowell, if you will not tell me Lord Ascot's nephew's name, then I will tell Margaret what I saw you doing at the garden party!"

"You haven't told her already? I'm surprised at you Alice; keeping secrets from Margaret are you?"

Alice was taken completely off guard by Lowell's question but she shook her head that she hadn't told her yet.

"Then I suppose she hasn't told you either?" Lowell asked.

"Told me what?" Alice demanded.

"What you said at the garden party made me think and I felt guilty about what I did so when we got home that night I told Margaret the truth. It wasn't easy and she was angry at me for days. Sometimes she didn't even talk to me but she eventually forgave me and we've made a vow to restart our marriage anew."

Alice couldn't believe it. She was proud of her brother in law for coming clean and even more proud of her sister for being able to forgive him.

"Well it seems as though you and Margaret have gained your muchness back?" Alice grinned

"Yes, I believe so. Well I must be going Alice and wish you all a safe trip."

He bid her farewell.

"What kind of word is muchness and what does that even mean?" Lowell asked to himself once he was out of earshot. He just simply shook his head. There were some things he'd never understand about Alice.

*On the Wonder*

Alice quickly looked around making sure all her trunks were there. Once that she was satisfied that everything she brought was here, she looked around the room to better get acquainted with it. She'd be living here for a few months on the rough seas. It looked rather cozy. She had a decent sized twin bed with clean sheets and a thick quilt. The cabin had a small desk for writing letters and a cherry wood dresser with a large mirror attached to it.

She noticed there looked to be two closet doors in her room. She opened one to reveal a spacious closet large enough to hang her dresses in. She opened the second door to reveal what looked to be a shared washroom or bathroom between her cabin and the one next to her. She was relieved to find locks on the inside of both of the doors.

As she exited the washroom, she heard the Wonder's foghorn blow to signal that it was time to set sail. She wanted to watch as her ship left the harbor so she ran back up to the main deck. She looked over the railing to see her mother and sister still chatting with Lord Ascot. She waved down to them and they waved back. Lord Ascot bid Helen and Margaret farewell and made his way to the ship.

Alice was so excited that her dream was finally coming true. She made her way to the bow of the ship and was happy to see the setting sun peeking out from behind the clouds and fog that normally surrounded London. The vibrant colors of the sunset reminded her of Underland. She hoped Underland wasn't just something she had dreamed about but she still wasn't sure. After all, why had she returned to Aboveland with the dress she had on before she fell into the rabbit hole? Wouldn't she have had on the armor she fought the Jabberwock in? Just as she was about to contemplate it further, she noticed something bright blue on her shoulder. She turned her head to get a better look. It was a large blue butterfly but it wasn't just any butterfly. This one had an almost human looking face and an eye-glass with a chain on his left eye. He winked at her and flew above her face.

"Hello Absolem!" Alice said smiling. He nodded to her and flew back towards London. Her heart nearly swelled at the thought that she now had confirmation that Underland was indeed real. As the ship started to move further from London, Alice continued to stare out at the sun kissed ocean ahead. She was unaware that someone had approached her from behind until they spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A young gentleman asked behind Alice.

"Yes it is!" She said while turning to greet the stranger. Once she saw him she gasped.

"O-Oh my, it-it's you!" Alice said.

*End of Chapter 8*

So what did you think? Who could this man be? Hehe! This by far is my longest chapter and there's still more to come, more characters to introduce and there will be more between Tarrant/Alice soon as their story is the basis for this fan fiction so I promise I haven't forgotten them! I'm just writing a story to fit the last scenes in the movie so that it makes sense. Right now I'm going slow with it because I want my characters to be well rounded and I want to build a good foundation for the story and include some characters from the old Lewis Carroll story and the Disney version that were sadly not included in the Burton version. But anyway please read and please review! Anyway thanks to you, the readers for all that you do! =)


	9. Tarrant fears the worst

A/N: Well here's chapter 9! So please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*In Underland*

_Tarrant was sitting at his tea table as usual. He yawned and stretched in his favorite green chair. _

'_I must've fallen asleep...' He thought._

_He glanced around the tea table as if noticing it for the first time. Thackery was nowhere in sight and there seemed to be an eerie fog surrounding the area. Something didn't seem right so he knocked on Mally's teapot to wake her up. After receiving no reply, he opened the lid only to find her missing as well._

'_Hmm…maybe they headed to see Mirana…' He thought._

_The eerie fog was growing thicker and Tarrant didn't like it one bit so he decided he'd head for Marmoreal as well._

_He strapped his claymore on his belt and started for the Tugley Woods. He had not taken but a few steps away from the tea table when he heard something in the foliage nearby. It sounded rather large in size, whatever is was. Tarrant tightened his grip on his claymore as the rustling drew closer and something emerged from the fog._

_At first, he saw an outline of someone a head or two smaller than himself. As the fog cleared to where he could make out the person more clearly, he loosened his grip on his sword._

"_A…Alice!"_

_Alice had emerged from the fog and continued to walk toward him._

"_Alice, you came back!"_

_Tarrant ran the rest of the way to her and enveloped her in a hug. When she didn't respond, he grew concerned and slowly withdrew from her. That's when he noticed she wasn't wearing a normal Aboveland blue dress. Instead she was wearing her armor from when she slayed the Jabberwocky and she was carrying the Vorpal Sword strapped to her hip. He frowned._

"_Alice, why are you wearing your armor? You aren't going to fight anything are you?" He asked, dreading the answer._

"_I'm afraid so Hatter, Mirana sent McTwisp to find me once again. I've agreed to be her champion once more." Alice said determinedly._

"_You don't have to fight anything Alice! Mirana promised me she wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want too! We don't even know what or who the threat is and if there is any!" He stated and then began to wonder why he sounded almost saner than he usually was._

_Alice looked at him and smiled._

"_Hatter, I assure you this is my decision. I haven't lost my muchness you know?"_

_He smiled back at her._

"_No, you haven't at all it seems! Will you be staying with us this time Alice?" He glared at her with the smallest amount of hope._

_Alice looked as if she thought about it sincerely and spoke._

"_What a wondrously mad idea! But I still have things to do and questions to answer in Aboveland." Alice stated a little bit too joyously and Tarrant noticed._

"_Alice…what exactly are the things you have to do and the questions you have to answer and the things that need answering and the things that need doing? You seem to say the same thing every time you leave! Are you ever going to stay?" _

"_Hatter!"_

"_I'm fine!" He snapped but he wasn't, he was furious._

"_I'm sorry Hatter but I can't stay…ever…I'm getting married."_

"_M…Married! To WHOM?" He could feel his eyes changing to a furious orange-red._

"_I'm sorry, I've said too much! I must be going!" Alice said and disappeared into mist as he reached out for her._

_He was heartbroken and fell to his knees._

"_ALICE, PLEASE COME BACK!" He screamed in anguish. _

_Then he heard a knocking sound. He looked around confused._

"_Hatta! Are yew awake?"_

*Hatter's workshop*

Hatter awoke with a start and clutched his heart. After taking in his surroundings, he realized he'd fallen asleep while working on a few orders for the upcoming ball. He sighed with relief that he'd only had a bad nightmare and that Alice was still going to be there soon. He only hoped that she hadn't found anyone that she fancied yet and if she hasn't then he vowed he wouldn't let her slip away this time without knowing the full extent of his feelings.

He heard the knocking at his door once again and got up to answer it. Mally had been the one that had been able to wake him up from his disturbing nightmare.

"I'm so sorry Mally, it seems as though I fell asleep while working on a hat. If I hadn't been asleep I would've gotten to the door much sooner and I'm so glad thatyou woke me up because I was having such a horrible..."

"HATTA!"

"Dream...sorry! What did you need Mally?"

"McTwisp 'as found Absolem and they've returned tew consult tha Oraculum. There will be a meetin in tha throne room. Miwana sent me to tell yew!" Mally stated.

Tarrant straightened himself up and put on his trademark hat and followed Mally to the throne room.

*The White Queen's Throne Room*

Queen Mirana had her servants bring in a long table for her most trusted subjects to review the Oraculum. Everyone piled into the pristine throne room and took a seat. Absolem landed on the table to right of the White Queen. Tarrant Hightopp made sure to sit next her on the left so he'd know the full extent of what they were up against. Mally sat on the table next to Tarrant and Thackery sat next to Mally.

Across the table McTwisp sat next to Absolem and the Tweedles fought over which seat they were going to sit in until they received a cross look from the Queen. Chessur just floated above everyone.

Once everyone was seated the Queen spoke.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we begin?"

"Where's Absolem? I thought he was the reason we're here?" Tweedledum said.

"Boys, Absolem is right next to me, he transformed on Frabjous Day." Mirana said hoping that would answer the question but they continued.

"I thought Absolem was a blue caterpillar and not a blue butterfly?" Tweedledum said.

"Contrariwise, he is a blue caterpillar, I'm sure of it." Tweedledee said.

The rest at the table rolled their eyes and Absolem was starting to grow impatient.

He flew over in front of them and gave them a harsh look and said.

"Klotchyn! I've transformed, that's just what caterpillars do! Now be quiet so that I might find out why I was dragged all the way back to Underland!"

"Oh…" The Tweedles both said in understanding.

Absolem flew back to his place by Mirana and took a long puff out of his hookah and exhaled.

"Roll out the Oraculum Mirana." Absolem stated.

Mirana reached down to retrieve the sacred document and unrolled it so Absolem could get a good look.

Absolem polished his monocle and looked down at the images before him. At first, he saw Alice embracing a man that looked very much like their Hatter except he had longer curly hair that fell past his shoulders. He smiled warmly for a split second and went on to the next day on the age old calendar. It showed the Red Queen and her Knave in exile but they appeared to be spying on a meeting of the Toves. He frowned deeply.

"I was brought back to Underland because Iracebeth and Stayne are spying on a group of Toves?" Questioned Absolem calmly.

"Yes Absolem, what can it mean?" Mirana asked.

"It could mean anything Mirana, the message is not clear what their intentions are. The message could mean something or nothing at all." Absolem said.

Hatter was growing impatient.

"Wewd yew stop yer silly riddles an give us an answer?" Tarrant said slipping in and out of his brogue.

"Patience Tarrant, wouldn't want that temper to get the best of you…" Chess taunted.

"FIGHT!" Thackery yelled.

"Stop da both of yew!" Mally intercepted. "Let Absolem explain!"

"What I mean Hatter is I don't believe their intentions are good but I can't rightly say whether this means they are plotting something or whether they are just being curious."

While Absolem, Hatter, Mirana and the others were going back in forth with the meaning of the picture in the Oraculum, one of the Tweedles noticed something strange going on with the sacred document.

"Look Dum, do you see what I see?" Dee asked tugging his brother's arm.

"Contrariwise, I believe I do! It's a picture drawing itself out."

When the drawing was done it revealed a large dragon-like creature much bigger than the original Jabberwocky. This one had sharp spikes on the ends of its tail.

Both boys gasped.

"I believe that would be a Jabberwocky!" Dee said.

"Contrariwise, it don't look like no Jabberwocky I've seen, no how!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"BOYS!" Mirana yelled which made everyone silent.

She seemed to float over to the twins.

"What you are two fighting about?" Mirana asked.

They pointed to the new drawn picture.

Mirana gasped as her hand seemed to desperately grasp her at her heart.

"No...not good intentions…Absolem…look…"

McTwisp did what he did best and fainted.

Hatter noticed the picture and it was everything he could do not to lose it. Instead he gripped the sides of the table until his knuckles turned red. It was clear to everyone in the room that he was thinking the worst. His colors took on a darker tone.

Absolem took another draw from his hookah and glanced at the image and nearly choked.

"This is not good! This Jabberwocky is a female!" Absolem said.

"WHA'S THA SUPPOSED TA MEAN?" Tarrant roared.

"It means that this Jabberwocky is three times larger than the original and it is far more deadly. See those spikes on the end of her tail. They are filled with a deadly toxin that could kill several strong citizens of Underland with one drop." Absolem stated solemnly.

"Absolem, how long do we have until this Jabberwocky is a threat?" Mirana asked.

Absolem took a look at the date.

"Three weeks from the day the Champion arrives is when this chosen one will transform into the ever dreaded Jabberwocky." he said. "As to when we'll have to fight it, I'm not certain."

"Alice will have to fight it won't she?" asked one of the Tweedles.

Mirana chose her next words carefully keeping a close eye on the Hatter.

"If Alice chooses to fight it will be her choice and hers alone. I will never force any living creature to do anything against their wishes. That being said we still need to start preparing for an upcoming battle. McTwisp I need you to tell the White Knight General to start preparing our troops and to send word to our Underland's neighboring kingdoms and allies to ask for assisstance. If there's going to be a fight then I want everyone to be prepared."

"Are we still going to throw a ball for Miss Alice?" Tweedledum asked.

"You fool, we are going to war and we won't have a ball no how!" Tweedledee said.

Mirana thought about it for a minute.

"No, Dum might be on to something...we still don't know how big a threat this could be or even is. After all, the Oraculum only showed a picture of the Jabberwocky and nothing else. We have no way of knowing who's side it's on. Besides I want the ball to be a celebratory thank you party for Alice and all that she has done for our kingdom. This will also be a great chance to meet and great our neighboring kingdoms before we discuss business."

Tarrant knew that the Queen meant every word of what she said and that she would not make Alice fight this time. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that his dream or nightmare rather held some truth to it.

"I believe our meeting here is done until we have further information. I promise I will keep all of you well informed if something changes. Until then brush up on your fighting skills and prepare yourselves for the upcoming ball. Fairfarren!" Mirana said as she rose and left the for her chambers.

Tarrant still had a downcast look and Mally noticed as she walked on the table to him. It was well known that she didn't really like Alice that much in the beginning. She had always loved Tarrant but she wasn't blind. She knew that their relationship would never work and that he had eyes for their Champion. In fact she knew by just the way he would look at Alice that he loved her even when he didn't know the words to describe what he felt.

"Hatta, it will all be fine, I promise! Nay harm will come tew the lass!" Mally said meaningfully.

"I hope you are right Mally..." He lisped as he picked her up and put her on top of his hat and began their journey back to the Windmill.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, got writer's block on top of juggling college, my life as an Army spouse and we just had our first child(son) in March so life's been crazy but fun, but I want to get this story finished soon so no more delays I promise! Oh also I was doing some family history and it turns out I have a great-something grandfather by the name Absolem! I thought that was weird! LOL!


	10. Plans are set to warn the White Queen

A/N: Here's Chapter 10! Read, Review, and Enjoy! =) Also I misspelled some of the Red Queen's words on purpose as she has trouble pronouncing the letter R.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*In the dungeons of Salezem Grum*

Stayne and Iracebeth remained chained together in a cell that Stayne remembered throwing the Hatter in a few weeks ago.

Iracebeth couldn't remember the last time she took a real bath, her hair had fallen out of its two rolls on the top of her head and was now a dirty dangled mess of curls that went passed her shoulders. Her dress was tattered and torn and her shoes were almost worn through.

A kitchen hand by the name of Bill brought them food and drink every day since their first night in the cell. She never thought that she'd be a prisoner in her very own castle. Her stomach grumbled. She hoped Bill would be bringing their dinner soon.

Just then she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and she groaned.

'No not the headaches again...'

She could remember when the headaches first started. She'd just turned 15 when she started getting the worst pain in her head she could ever remember. It made her grit her teeth and the light hurt her eyes. Her parents would call for the Royal Healers and they could find nothing like it. It was three years later from when they began that her head started to swell into that size that it remained today.

She looked over at Stayne. He looked to be deep in thought. He sat with his knees up and his back against the wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

She once thought him to be in love with her as she was and still is in love with him. Why had she been such a fool? Stayne was no different than her cheating King. Except her King didn't try to kill her. She had him executed before he could even try anything of the like. She had caught him with the Duchess of all people and in her parents old bedroom in her Daddy's Castle. Not only had she felt disrespected then but she felt like her long dead parents had been disrespected as well.

She looked out at the only window in the cell. A full moon was out tonight casting light in the cell making it easier to see her surroundings.

Iracebeth thought back on what Bardrick said a few days ago. She knew that her sister and she hadn't seen eye to eye in a very long time but she knew Bardrick would be a worse ruler than even she had been. She had to warn Mirana and somehow persuade her that she and Stayne had nothing to do with this.

She looked over at Stayne and realized it would be even harder to persuade him to go along with her plan to warn Mirana. She knew that he saw Mirana as getting what she deserved for not pardoning him.

She sighed and got up and sat right next to Stayne against the wall.

"And what may I ask do you want?" Stayne said.

"I want you to twust me on my plan to warn Miwana, Stayne. That is all that I ask."

He sighed.

"And why should I do that? As I see it she's getting what she deserves. Maybe Underland is better off under the rule of the animals. After all, there is more of them than there is us. You and your sister didn't do a very good job at ruling at all. Mirana is too weak and lets her emotions get in the way and you were.."

"I know Stayne, you don't have to speak on it, I know that I was a tywant and that I let my temper contwol me and that innocents were put to death because of it. I'm sowwy, I never meant to hurt anyone...I just wanted to be loved. P-People made fun of me when my head swelled up and it hurt deeply..."

"So that's when you decided they needed to be executed?" Stayne asked. He was truly interested in what the former Red Queen had to say. As long as he could remember she had kept her true emotions hidden and well-guarded.

"No...that was never my intention. There was a business meeting between our neighboring kingdoms and some of our guests made rude remarks about the shape of my head instead of talking about what was important. I twied to change the subject and get back to business but this one kingdom's messenger just kept bullying me..next thing I remember is I started to get this sharp pain in my head and blacked out...when I came out of it I was informed by my King that I had ordered the execution of the messenger along with a whole slew of other people that had apparently angered me at the time. When I told him to release them all and send them on their way. He'd looked off distantly and said it was too late..." Iracebeth said trailing off.

"Too late?"

"Yes, I didn't believe him and raced out to the courtyard to see for myself. I wanted to prove him a liar but when I got there...there were about 10 bodies hanging from the castle's gallows. I fell to my knees and cried for all the lives I took and couldn't get back. After the incident, my parents decided that I was not fit to be the main ruler of Underland. From that point on anytime I got angry the same thing happened, I'd black out and again more people would suffer for it. Eventually I felt there was no going back to being the kind and just ruler I wanted to be. I eventually started to execute people..creatures without being in a blacked out state. I guess I thought that's who I was and was destined to be. But I don't want to be that person anymore! I have to warn Miwana! Bawdwick said she still believes in me somehow, maybe she can help me."

Stayne had a hard time not shedding a tear at the Red Queen's story. It seemed to him that Iracebeth had never meant to hurt anyone and that whatever was wrong with her head had been the true blame for her actions. She was every bit as human as he was or even her sister Mirana. She was just tired of getting bullied and poked at. Oh and he knew exactly what it was like to be made fun of with only having one eye for the most part of his life since he was about 9 or 10 years of age. His father and his friends had been drinking mead and were playing an axe throwing game. Stayne didn't know and was playing tag with his friends in the front yard while their dads were out back. Stayne was on the verge of being 'it' when he decided to run to the back as his father threw an axe. It hit the left side of Stayne's face at an odd angle. Stayne could remember it like it had been yesterday and the pain and agony as well. His parents had rushed him to the town healer as fast as they could but nothing could save his eye and the healer said the scar would fade with time but it hadn't.

Needless to say, there were no more axe-throwing games and his father stopped drinking and spent more time with him when he hadn't been there much before. Stayne thought hard and realized that was when his resentment for the Hatter had started. It was Tarrant that had been chasing him that day. They were best friends at that time. He guessed it was kind of childish to blame Tarrant when it was he that ran into the axe. He guessed at that time he felt that if he and Tarrant weren't so evenly matched that he'd still have his other eye. He looked back at Iracebeth and sighed.

"Even if we warn Mirana, what if she doesn't believe us? Even if she does and takes us in, what about the rest of her kingdom? Have you given it any thought? You've killed most of these people's family members and your pet wiped out all of Tarrant Hightopp's clan except for himself so I'm sure he's not going to welcome you back with open arms."

"Maybe so, but I still have to twy. Bawdwick would be the same if not worse than I as ruler. You heard him out in the jungles beyond the Outlands, he threatened his own people and mentioned towturing the Bandersnatch. As for the people of Underland, I can't bwing the dead back to life, but I owe it to them to help keep my sister in power. Also on Horunvendush Day, I knew Miwana would be out at a local celebwation but I didn't know The Royal Hatter's whole clan would be there. I just wanted the crown, Vorpal Sword, and Oraculum but we only got two out of the three at the time." She said.

Stayne thought about it and realized she was right, that they had a better chance with Mirana than they would with Bardrick. Oh and he knew Bardrick's type all too well... Once Bardrick was through with them or when they became useless to him, he'd kill them.

"One more question Iracebeth, how do we warn Mirana if we're stuck in here?"

"We'll just have to formulate a plan to escape."

"Well hiya folks! Sorry I'm running a little late tonight, had to clean out a chimney in Bardrick's room. I hope you folks like Mock Turtle Soup!" Interrupted Bill the Lizard.

"That's fine Bill, late dinner is better than none at all." Iracebeth said as she took the plate from him.

Bill could see the woman and her escort better now that the moonlight shown down on them and gasped.

"Oh my! Why I don't believe it but it's so! Why you're Iracebeth of the Castle of Crims, The Queen of Hearts!" He stated.

Iracebeth felt weird being called by her old title, she hadn't been the Queen of Hearts for almost 12 years. In fact she held that title the first time that Alice, then just a tot, had came to Underland complaining about how everything didn't make sense. She smirked at the memory.

"Well Bill I must say that I haven't been called that in almost 12 years. Twelve years ago I became the Red Queen and now my sister rules as the White Queen."

"Oh so you're 'THAT' Queen that I've heard about?" Bill asked.

"Yes and one that wants to make amends for all the horrible things I've done."

"Well you have to start somewhere my lady and a new beginning is just as good as any." Bill said.

"Why did you think I was still the Queen of Hearts?"

"Thirteen years ago, I was walking by Nivens McTwisp's House after cleaning a chimney. Nivens was screaming about a monster being in his house and Uilleam was trying to form a plan to get it out. They saw me go by and Uilleam grabbed me and asked me if I wanted to be famous and forced me to go into the chimney to try to scare the monster out. Well the dust from the chimney made the monster sneeze and the force of the sneeze shot me into the air way past the Outlands. I landed in a Bog of Stench in this young King's Labyrinth. Took me quiet a long time to get out of there and then I met the Toves. Bardrick said I was a cousin of theirs and wanted me to join them in their journey back to their homeland in Tugley Woods." Bill said.

Iracebeth knew the 'monster' whom Bill spoke of and she needed to know whose side Bill was on.

"The monster you speak of is Alice."

"Oh it had a name? Alice...WAIT! Isn't that the name of the Champion of Underland?" Bill asked.

"Yes they are one in the same. Alice was but a child when she first came to Underland and I'm afwaid ate way too much Upelkuchen. That's when you met her or your monster as she was stuck in the White Rabbit's house."

"Well I guess that makes sense, at least it wasn't a real monster."

"Just curious Bill, what do you think of Bawdwick?" Iracebeth asked.

Bill looked around making sure the dungeon guards weren't within hearing distance.

"I might be a distant kin of the Toves, but there's something about him that I don't like. Forgive my boldness but I believe he'd be a worse ruler than even you were. I believe Queen Mirana is kind and fair and the ruler Underland needs."

"Just the answer I was hoping to hear Bill, you see...Stayne and I need to get out of here in order to warn my sister about Bawdwick's plans. Do you think you can help us escape?"

"Um...I don't know...Bardrick wouldn't like that and if you don't already know he's not the type to anger, he'll kill or torture anyone that crosses him." Bill said.

Stayne who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up.

"If you help us escape, I'll make sure no harm will come to you. I'm an excellent swordsman, if you can somehow snag me a sword from the armory then we all can escape to Marmoreal, once you are there than you'll be under the White Queen's protection." Stayne said.

"That's all well and good, but I wouldn't know where to begin, I just clean chimneys and help in the kitchens occasionally." Bill said down-casted.

"You could slip a sleeping drought into their food, that would make it easier for you to get the keys to the cell and by the time everyone that was supposed to be watching over us awoke, we would be long gone." Stayne said.

Iracebeth then told Bill where to find the sleeping droughts in her castle and told him he would need to place them into the cell guards drinks. She stated that if Bardrick was about then he'd need one in his as well so he couldn't give any orders out.

Bill wanted to help and get far away from Bardrick and his Toves as fast as possible but he felt guilty about having to do what he had to do in order for him, the Red Queen, and her Knave to escape.

Stayne could see that Bill had an inner conflict going in his mind.

"Bill, this might be your chance to rid Underland of a 'Real' monster and if you help us, I'll make sure your effort won't go unnoticed. You'll be famous for helping the White Queen stay on the throne." Stayne said.

"F-Famous? Really?" Bill asked.

"Of course!" Iracebeth said immediately.

"Okay, I will help you escape, but you have to take me with you and you have to give me time to plan it out cause I don't want anything to go wrong. I refuse to land in any Bogs of Stench this time!"

"Consider it a done deal!" Stayne said holding his hand out to shake Bill's.

"Okay, and I'll keep you posted and let you know when the time is right."

With that Bill turned and left the dungeon. Iracebeth and Stayne started to formulate a plan of their own to follow through once they were out of their cell.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this! Sorry I haven't wrote about Alice in a while but I realized it had been an even longer time since I wrote about Iracebeth and Stayne. Hope you liked the back-stories on the Red Queen and her Knave. Since Tim Burton combined the Red Queen and Queen of Hearts together I felt the need to explain this. I also had to explain how Stayne lost his eye and had that long scar. Next chapter will feature Alice and her trip back to Underland! Anyway please read and review!


	11. Lord Ascot's Nephew revealed

A/N: Here's Chapter 11 as promised! This chapter will feature Alice and the mysterious man that looks like Hatter. I wanted this chapter to end with her going to Underland but the more I write I realize I need to add more to the Aboveland story for it to make sense! All I ask is that you bare with me, I know it's going slow but I really want this story to be great and sometimes taking my time and planning it out, and doing my research helps me to not make any mistakes thus you get a great story to read! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lewis Carroll's, Disney's, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland anything. The plot and characters I create are mine!

Rating: T

*On The Wonder in Aboveland*

Alice was so excited that her dream was finally coming true. She made her way to the bow of the ship and was happy to see the setting sun peeking out from behind the clouds and fog that normally surrounded London. The vibrant colors of the sunset reminded her of Underland. She hoped Underland wasn't just something she had dreamed about but she still wasn't sure. After all, why had she returned to Aboveland with the dress she had on before she fell into the rabbit hole? Wouldn't she have had on the armor she fought the Jabberwocky in? Just as she was about to contemplate it further, she noticed something bright blue on her shoulder. She turned her head to get a better look. It was a large blue butterfly but it wasn't just any butterfly. This one had an almost human looking face and an eye-glass with a chain on his left eye. He winked at her and flew above her face.

"Hello Absolem!" Alice said smiling. He nodded to her and flew back towards London. Her heart nearly swelled at the thought that she now had confirmation that Underland was indeed real. As the ship started to move further from London, Alice continued to stare out at the sun kissed ocean ahead. She was unaware that someone had approached her from behind until they spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A young gentleman asked behind Alice.

"Yes it is!" She said while turning to greet the stranger. Once she saw him she gasped.

"O-Oh my, it-it's you!" Alice said.

The stranger looked at Alice with recognition.

"I can say the same about you, Miss Kingsleigh." The stranger stated as he stepped closer to her.

It was the man that Alice had trampled in her escape from the garden maze on the day that was supposed to be her engagement party. Now that she got a good look at him she realized he looked like the Hatter and didn't at the same time. His hair was long and curly and went past his shoulders. He wore a dark green business attire this time with a small dark green matching top hat. His hair was too long to be the Hatter's and the closer he got to her she realized his eyes weren't lime green and his pupils were perfectly straight. Yet he did have green eyes and auburn colored locks. He was wearing colors that though they were in style they were also considered bold or eccentric even for the time period. He looked to be about Hatter's height and build as well.

"And what may I ask are you doing sailing half-way across the world, Miss Kingsleigh? And on Lord Ascot's ship whose son I believe you turned down? You didn't change your mind did you?" He asked teasingly.

"N-No I didn't, change my mind that is. Lord Ascot was my father's business partner and best friend before he passed away. My father always wanted to expand his business further so instead of marrying Hamish, I agreed to be Lord Ascot's apprentice to accomplish my father's dream." Alice stated proudly.

"Sounds like your father was a lucky man to have a daughter such as yourself." He said.

"Yes, I hope so. I'm sorry I don't believe I ever got your name Mister...?"

"Tarrance Hightower but you can call me Tarrance or Tarry, whichever you prefer madam." He said showing a gap-toothed grin.

Alice had to really hold her tongue so that she wouldn't make the mistake of calling him Hatter again, but the similarities were enough to make her stomach feel all funny again.

'Wait! Didn't he speak with a Scottish Accent when she first met him?' She thought inwardly.

"Oh, well you can call me Alice then. Just one question Mr. High- I mean Tarrance, I could've sworn you spoke the language of the Scots when I met you?" Alice asked.

"Hmm slip of the tongue I suppose. Haven't been to my homeland in quite some time. But yes, I'm a Scott. I was born and raised there until I was about 12 years of age and then I came to live here in England."

"Oh I see." Alice said as she noticed Tarrance looking at her as though he was trying to remember something.

"I have a question for you as well." He said.

"What is it then?" Alice said.

"Why did you call me Hatter at the Garden Party when you ran into me? It wasn't because I was wearing a hat was it? I have a friend that's a hatter that has a shop near the Victorian Docks in London but we don't look anything alike." He rambled.

Alice noticed he was rambling as well and it was all she could do not to gape at him.

"Um Tarrance?"

"So sorry dear, I didn't mean to ramble." He apologized with a small frown.

"I'm so sorry I called you that, I must've sounded silly. It's a funny story really, you look like someone I know and he is in fact a hatter or milliner but I don't know his real name. At least not his first name anyway." She said, feeling that nagging guilt creep up inside of her for not knowing the name of the only person in the world that understood her and risked his life to save hers on several occasions.

"Sounds like you know him well and did I understand that you don't know his name?" He said skeptically.

"I'm afraid so, he never told me and I never asked. All his close friends just called him Hatter or Hatta but never by his first name. No...wait...there was one friend of his that called him by his name but he said it so low that I couldn't quite make it out then." Alice said.

"Hmm how peculiar, and I take it from how you speak about this um Hatter that he has caught your fancy?" Tarrance asked. He wasn't sure why but something deep inside him was telling him he hoped she wasn't. Yet he didn't know why, he only just formally met Miss Kingsleigh and was already jealous of a man whose name neither of them even knew. He shook his thoughts away, after all, why should he even care? The sea must be getting to him.

"I-I suppose, but I'm not exactly sure what my feelings toward him are as of yet. Ever since I can remember we've just been friends. The last time I saw him it was the same until I had to say goodbye and something changed I think. It was hard to say goodbye and when I think about him my stomach feels funny like it's full of butterflies." Alice said.

"Ah, maybe your feelings for this gentleman are more than just a fancy or at least that's what I've always been told by people that have fallen in love."

"I-In love?" Alice asked feeling her stomach flutter again or maybe it was her heart.

"Yes, the butterfly feeling, as you put it, is the feeling most people describe feeling before they fall in love with someone." He said.

"Are you certain?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I've never been in love so I wouldn't know. Maybe I can answer that for you in the near future or maybe you can tell me if it's true." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him.

"Yes, maybe so."

It was getting late and a bell rang throughout the ship. Alice looked around confused to why there was a bell ringing. A young sailor approached them.

"Aye Missus Kingsleigh and Lord Hightower, Lord Ascot sent me to be getting you for dinner down below. Says he wants all his guests to meet each other and talk business with yews." The Sailor stated.

"Tell him we'll be on our way." Tarrance ordered.

"Aye-aye Sir!" The Sailor said as he rushed back to tell Lord Ascot.

"I take it you've never been on a ship before, Alice?" Tarrance asked.

"N-No, I can't say that I have."

"I've been on many, I'm a fabric merchant and business owner so I've sailed many places to try to find the best fabric for my clients. If you'd like, I can show you around the ship and teach you the ways of the sea?" Tarrance asked.

Alice loved that idea, after all, the real reason she wanted to sail to China was for the adventure. As she thought about it a certain green-eyed Hatter popped into her mind yet again. She began to wonder what it would've been like if he was on this ship with her instead of this man, though nice and respectful, that looked like him.

"Why yes, I'd like that very much!" Alice stated excitedly.

"Then it's settled! Now shall we go to dinner?" He smiled as he held out his arm for her to take.

The gesture took Alice by surprise and she was hesitant to take his arm and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you said I looked similar to your beau. I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way." He said drawing his arm back.

Alice realized how rude she must've come across to the only gentleman other than Hatter, her father, and Lord Ascot, to have been respectful of her.

"No, I'm sorry! It just caught me off guard!" Alice said while boldly taking his arm in hers.

"Shall we?" She said pulling his arm in the direction the Sailor went earlier.

"Yes, we shall."

*In the Dining Room of the Ship*

Lord Ascot sat at the head of the long rectangular table before him, there were several old business associates before him and some new. He looked forward to introducing everyone to one another as many of them had a great business venture before them and as everyone had a different business or role he was sure that there would be no conflict of interest. After all, they would be one of the firsts to trade with China.

Already seated to his left was a couple of men that had been a part of his and Charles Kingsleigh's freight company. The new business associates along with a few non-business related guests were to his right and left with a seat next to him that would soon occupy his nephew and Alice would be seated next to him.

He couldn't believe he had allowed Helen and Margaret Kingsleigh to put him in the middle of this game they had planned on trying to hook up his nephew with Alice. Though he had to admit as much as he thought the world of Alice and her family, he could see a better match between his nephew and Alice then he could ever see with her and his son, Hamish.

Before he could ponder more, Alice came into the dining area arm in arm with a man. Lord Ascot couldn't believe it and he was pretty sure that if Alice's mother and sister were here that they wouldn't believe it neither. He would also be willing to guess that if Alice knew whose arm she was latched onto, she'd most likely recoil back as though bitten by a snake.

"Ah, so glad that you two have finally joined us. Please have a seat!" Lord Ascot said.

Alice was going to sit by Lord Ascot but Tarrance had beat her to it so she sat on Tarrance's right since that was the only seat left. Next to her was Marlaina White, Mallory Taylor next to Marlaina.

Alice looked around the dining table. She noticed a few old gents that were business associates of her late father and Lord Ascot such as a Mr. Smith and Mr. Hopkins. She noticed some new faces among them as well.

"Now that we're all here, I will go around clockwise and say your name, when I do please tell us a little about yourself. I think this is a great way for everyone to get acquainted with one another." Lord Ascot said.

"Mr. Eric Smith" Lord Ascot said.

He was an elderly man, with a bald spot with white puffy hair and a curled mustache. He was possibly the oldest man there and was pretty short and pump.

"I'm an original sponsor of Lord Ascot and the late Charles Kingsleigh. I run a big bank in London and I've sponsored many other notable ventures as well. I can never say no to a good investment." Mr. Smith said keeping it strictly business.

Mr. Hopkins was much the same and Alice would venture to say these men never had any muchness what-so-ever. Alice was starting to grow bored and afraid she'd fall asleep at the table before their food ever came if the introductions continued to be this tiring.

"Mr. Jared Mays" Lord Ascot said.

Everyone looked to the next speaker. Alice noticed the man was slim but muscular. Maybe about 5'7 in height. He had shoulder length blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail and had long bangs that nearly covered his eyes. His eyes were something to see. They were blue with mismatched pupils almost similar to the Hatter's.

"As Lord Ascot said, my name's Jared Mays. I run a landscape business, we design gardens for the well to do. I'm known for my specialty in garden mazes. I'm on this venture to discover new plants that I might bring back to London, especially Bamboo. I also own an orphanage that takes pride in finding the best homes for children who were more or less thrown away or lost their families tragically. Oh, I also love to collect things made from crystal." Lord Mays said.

'Finally, someone that had a little muchness!' Alice thought. 'May the rest of the introductions wouldn't be so bad.' She noticed Marlaina was giving Lord Mays a flirty glance from across the table.

"Thank you Lord Mays! I believe it was you that designed my garden maze about a year ago." Lord Ascot said.

"Yes, I believe it was." Lord Mays stated.

"Lord Chester Mooney" Lord Ascot said.

Alice looked over to him. He sat right across from Mallory. He had a familiar face and straight white teeth that seemed a little too big for his mouth. He had dark brown hair..almost black and piercing teal blue eyes. He was very short, maybe a head or two taller than Mallory but shorter than any man on the ship.

"I used to work for Queen Victoria as a spy to make sure the Spanish or the French weren't planning any over-taking. I'm now a lawyer and I've done some diplomat business in the past. I know some of the Chinese language and I'm going along on this trip with the lot of you to insure that we have a peaceful trade with them." Lord Mooney stated.

"Thank you Lord Mooney! Now Lord Thaddeus Wicker." Lord Ascot said.

He was a middle-aged man, maybe in his late 40s. He had brown hair with a touch of gray. He was slim and maybe about 5'6. He sat at the very end of the table opposite Lord Ascot.

"I-I'm a T-TEA merchant. I-I Heard that CHINA had a-all kinds of TEA! I-I apologize if I s-say anything o-out of line, r-rude, or o-obscene. M-my doctor in F-FRANCE says I-I have T-Tourette's Syndrome named after my doctor w-whom discovered it. I-I'm from S-SCOTLAND though I haven't l-lived there in some t-time." Lord Wicker said.

"Miss Mallory Taylor"

"Um a maid employed to Lady Alice Kingsleigh. Um from Scotland as well. Wen um not doin mi service as a maid I make clothin' und practice sword makin. Me pa was a blacksmith und I un only child sew I continue tew make swords und other weapons." Mallory stated proudly.

Some of the gentlemen snickered at the thought of a woman making weapons.

"I think it's great that you can make swords Mallory!" Alice spoke up defending her friend.

Tarrance got a good look at Mallory and thought she looked very familiar.

"Yes, I must agree with Miss Kingsleigh, I think it's great that you make weapons. I'll have to have you make me a sword." Lord Tarrance Hightower said.

The others stopped laughing when Tarrance spoke.

"Aye that wud be great Lord Hightower. Wat kind of sword wud ye be wantin" Mallory asked.

"I tew hail from Scotland ma dear, a traditional Claymore wud be mor like it." Tarrance said letting his accent show.

"It'd be un honor!" Mallory smiled and slightly bowed her head in respect.

"Lady Marlaina White"

Marlaina explained that she was a Governess employed by Miss Alice Kingsleigh's mother to teach Alice Chinese language and culture and above all to be her chaperone.

"Lady Alice Kingsleigh"

"Most of you either knew my father the late Charles Kingsleigh or you've heard of him. He was known for being a tiny bit mad in his business ventures but he always accomplished his goals except for one, he died of a fever before he could set out to expand the business. I'm his daughter and most of you may think I'm a little mad myself and that may be true. I, like my father, like to believe in as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast. I'm here today to accomplish my father's dream to expand further but the idea to expand to China is one of my own. I'd like that formally thank Lord Ascot for letting me become an apprentice in this venture as it is still very much a man's world out there. " Alice stated proudly.

"Thank you, Alice. I've always thought of you like the daughter I never had. I only wish that my son, Hamish, had taken interest in this company as you have. I know that if Charles were here to see this, he'd be very proud of you and he wouldn't have given it a second thought to bring you along." Lord Ascot said dotingly.

"Last but certainly not least, my only nephew, Lord Tarrance Hightower." Lord Ascot.

Alice gasped. She couldn't believe it. She had made fast friends with the man her family had wanted her to fall for. Not only was he Lord Ascot's nephew but he could pass as an Aboveland twin for her Hatter.

'Her Hatter? Why did she keep referring to Hatter as hers?' She thought getting that weird feeling again.

"Thank you Uncle, everyone, as most of you may know I'm a fabric merchant so I set out to find fabric for my clients such as Milliners, Tailors, and the like. I try to find the rarest fabrics and the newest colors to keep up with the styles of tomorrow. I've heard rumor that China has some of the finest silks and that they sell it cheap so that's why I'm sailing half-way across the world with you all fine gentlemen and ladies. I also enjoy sword play and tea! Oh and I enjoy solving riddles! Edgar Allen Poe is one of my favorite authors." Tarrance said smiling at Alice who was staring with her mouth open.

"My dear Alice, you mustn't hold your mouth open like that. Why you might eat a fly!" Tarrance said teasingly.

Alice promptly shut her mouth. She thought about retorting back but the ship's chef and servers came in with their freshly cooked dinner.

A/N: Wow this took a long time to write! Probably one of my longest chapters! Anyway there will be more in the next chapter which I hope to have up soon! Anyway please read and review!


	12. Through the Looking Glass at night

A/N: Here's Chapter 12 as promised and yes Alice goes to Underland in this chapter so please read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lewis Carroll's or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. The plot and the characters I create, I do.

Rating: T

*On The Wonder in Aboveland*

After dinner and introductions, everyone retired to their cabins. Just as Lowell had said, Marlaina and Mallory shared a room directly across from her cabin. Next to them was Lord Jared Mays. Lord Chester Mooney was sharing a room with Lord Mays.

'I'm sure Marlaina and Mallory are excited about that!' Alice thought to herself.

During dinner, Marlaina and Mallory had gotten further acquainted with Jared and Chester. It seemed to her that Jared and Chester were just as taken with the two as they were with them. Alice had been rather quiet for the rest of the dinner. Lord Hightower had tried to make several attempts to start a conversation with Alice but she had kept her answers short and to the point. She felt betrayed, like he'd known all along and had played her.

Alice finally took the key she had in her pocket and began to unlock her cabin door.

"Alice!" Shouted a man to her left.

That's when she remembered that Lowell had said Lord Ascot's nephew's cabin was next to hers. She thought about pretending not to hear him and slip into her cabin but he was already next to her after taking a few quick strides.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Tarrance said nearly out of breath. Apparently he had raced after her after she left the dining area.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Alice said shortly.

"Don't lie to me Alice, I can tell you are lying to me!" He said staring her down with those piercing green eyes that were so much like the Hatter's.

When Alice didn't say anything he continued.

"Was it something I said to you at the dinner table? If so, I meant no disrespect, I just wanted to get to know you a little better and I'm sorry..."

"No, it wasn't anything you said!" Alice interrupted.

"Then may I ask what was it?" Tarrance said.

Alice was confused.

'Surely he knew why? He was in on it wasn't he?' Alice thought.

"You mean you don't know?" Alice asked.

"No I don't. Know what?" Tarrance replied.

Alice was suddenly embarrassed to tell him why she was upset and felt something similar to butterflies in the stomach at the thought of telling him. 'Oh no!' She thought. She was starting to feel the same butterfly feeling around Lord Hightower that she felt when she thought about Hatter. Could it be because he looked similar and acted like her Hatter? She didn't know.

"Are you going to answer me, Alice?" Tarrance asked growing impatient.

Alice could 'almost' imagine him with orange eyes and dark circles.

"What all did your uncle tell you before we set sail. My mother and sister said they spoke with you as well?"Alice asked.

It was Tarrance's turn to be confused.

"So your mother is Helen Kingsleigh and sister is Margaret Manchester?"

"Yes."

"I was introduced to them by my uncle and they said that when we all returned from China that there would be a celebration party and invited me. That was all, but why do you ask?"

"I guess it's my turn to apologize, I didn't mean to be short with you earlier. It's just that my family, mainly my sister, likes to play matchmaker..." Alice said trying not to blush with embarrassment.

Tarrance understood. Alice had thought he was in on it. He hadn't known her long but all of London knew about her Aunt Imogene and how she'd never married. He imagined that Alice's family didn't want her to be another 'Aunt Imogene'.

"Ah I see! So they were responsible for trying to arrange a marriage between you and my cousin, Hamish." Tarrance said.

Somehow the idea of her family arranging a marriage between he and this Alice girl didn't seem so bad but he didn't know why. Then he remembered that she seemed to have feelings for someone else that looked like him or rather he looked like that guy. All he could think of was how lucky the nameless man was to have caught the eyes of Alice Kingsleigh. If he ever met the man, he'd personally congratulate him and if he didn't return Alice's feelings he'd likely give him a well deserved beating.

"Yes they were, though the marriage was arranged a long time ago. I'm not against marriage, I'm just not ready for it. I want to marry someone I love and someone that loves me." Alice said as an image of her Hatter popped into her head again. If what Tarrance said on the deck of the ship earlier was true, then could it be possible that she felt more than friendship for the Hatter?

"So you thought that they would try to hook us up since you turned down Hamish's offer?" Tarrance asked boldly.

Alice couldn't believe he boldly stated what she thought.

"Well...yes. They all hinted at such, including your uncle." Alice said.

"I see, I'm sorry for the confusion but I'm afraid I'm just as ignorant to the ordeal as you are. My uncle and my mother have been trying to get me to settle down for a while now." Tarrance said turning his back to the wall and leaning against it and looking towards the ceiling.

Alice didn't know what to say. She always thought men jumped at the chance of marriage so they could start a family or have a wife to parade around like a trophy.

"Why haven't you?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh I suppose my reasons are like yours. I'd very much like to marry someone I love. I don't want to be stuck with some nagging wife that is never satisfied. I mean no disrespect toward women, but I've heard my fair share of horror stories from other men about marrying women that didn't share or support their interests, that always complained about everything, and sadly most of those men wound up taking a mistress since to divorce their current wife for someone of a lower status whether they were in love or not would mean a path of scandal and destruction." Tarrance stated.

"Oh, I didn't realize that arranged marriages could be just as horrid for a man as a woman though I guess it makes perfect sense. Tell me Tarrance, is there any woman out there that has caught your fancy yet?" Alice said.

"No, not yet." Tarrance lied.

"I find that hard to believe." Alice said.

Alice noticed Tarrance looked uncomfortable like he was hiding something.

"Well...I haven't found her yet...at least not in this world." He said cryptically.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I have these weird dreams at night. I've never told anyone about them. I have this dream every night that I'm in this clearing in a forest. There's always this young woman in a long blue dress. I can never see her face but she calls my name over and over. She has long wavy blonde hair and she always seems to be running away from me like she wants me to follow her. In the dream she tells me her name but every morning when I wake up I can't recall it." Tarrance said.

"I guess I'm not the only one who fancies someone without a name then." Alice joked.

"No, I guess not. Accept your man is real, I'm not even sure if the woman I dream about even exists." Tarrance said.

Something about what he said made her cringe. She realized she never told Hatter that she was wrong and that he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"I'm sure she's real and is out there waiting for you. Besides I used to think Hatter was a figment of my imagination...I even told him such." Alice stated.

"Ouch! I'm sure that hurt him deeply, that is if he feels the same way that I'm guessing you feel about him." Tarrance said wondering why what she said about this man he didn't even know had hurt him as well.

"Yes, I believe it did and I never told him that I was wrong. I know I sound mad, crazy, even bonkers but I have a strong imagination and sometimes I get a little wrapped up in it." Alice said trying to explain herself. She figured that he might've been wondering why she thought someone wasn't real. She couldn't even tell him about Underland or anyone for that matter, then people would think she was crazy.

"Sometimes the best people are a little bit mad and there's nothing wrong with having an imagination. I doubt the world would be what it is today without people that had a strong imagination." Tarrance said with a wink.

Alice looked at a clock that happened to be on the wall and noticed it was late.

"I'd love to chat more Tarrance but I'm afraid it's getting late." Alice said.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, Alice. I didn't mean to. Time always has a way of sneaking up on me I'm afraid." Tarrance said looking her over. He wondered what it'd be like to kiss her and didn't realize he'd leaned towards her face.

"I see, it happens to me often. I'm always late." She said looking at his lips and wondering why he kept getting closer to her. He looked like he was going to kiss her.

"Same here..."

"Well, if you'll excuse me Mr. Hightower, I must be retiring now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said rushing into her cabin and shutting the door.

He realized what she must've thought. He wasn't going to kiss her was he? How selfish of him? She already admired someone and he barely knew her and he was already pushing himself on her. He knew he'd have to apologize to her first thing in the morning. He turned to his cabin and retired.

*Alice's Cabin*

Alice didn't mean to be rude but he was going to kiss her wasn't he? She had to admit she felt something for him. She wasn't sure what but she felt if she'd kissed him it would've been wrong. She then thought about what it'd be like to kiss the Hatter. She got that strong feeling in her core again. It was much stronger then what she felt for Lord Hightower. She couldn't even begin to describe it. She wished Hatter was here with her. She was starting to wonder why she left him in the first place. He'd asked her to stay. Why didn't she? Then she remembered, she wanted to stand up for herself to her family and she wanted to complete her father's dream and make something of herself. Why didn't she ask the Hatter to come with her?

'Because you thought he wouldn't fit in your world...' She thought to herself.

Alice was tired and got ready for bed not knowing what would await her in her dreams...

_Alice was in her bedroom when she thought she heard something._

_"Alice..."_

_She looked around for where the voice was coming from._

_"Alice..."_

_"Hello, who's there? Is that you Tarrance?" Alice asked._

_Everything seemed foggy in her room. She looked around her room and noticed the mirror on her dresser was glowing an ice blue color and rippled like water in a lake. _

_"Curiouser and Curiouser!"_

_She climbed up onto her dresser and stepped in. She swam through it until she seemed to fall from the sky. Could there be lakes in the sky? She fell until she landed in a very familiar clearing with a certain Tea Table._

_"Alice..."_

_"Hatter! Is that you?"_

_She noticed someone sitting at the head of the Tea table in the green chair. She couldn't see their face as their hat was turned downward. This person looked way too thin to be Hatter though._

_She walked up to where the person sat._

_"Hatter...is that you?" She said._

_The person snapped their head up making Alice scream. She continued to scream. It was Hatter but he was a skeleton with few pieces of rotting flesh clinging off of him. His hair still stuck out from under his hat though there wasn't much left of it. His eye sockets held no eyes but glowed an eerie green. He picked up his pocket watch and seemed to look into her very soul._

_"Alice...I'm still waiting..." Skeleton Hatter said._

Alice shot up out of bed. Once she got adjusted to her surroundings she calmed down.

'Thank God it was only a dream!' She thought and added a prayer that it wouldn't come true.

At that moment, she wanted to be with the Hatter so bad that it hurt. She had to be sure he was okay. If only there was a way to Underland she'd go there right now and tell him everything. She'd even try to bring him back with her until she finished her Father's dream.

"I wish I could go to Underland!" She said out loud.

"What is said is said..." A voice whispered.

"Who's there?"Alice asked but didn't get any reply. The mirror on her dresser started to glow and ripple like it had in her dream. Alice was nervous. Somehow she knew it would lead her to Underland but she was afraid she'd get the same outcome as her dream. For once in her life, she was terrified to the point of shaking but something was pulling her in. Before she could protest, she slipped into the mirror not knowing what to expect on the other side.

A/N: Sorry this is a little short but I wanted to get Alice to Underland and finish introducing the other characters at the same time. Anyway please read and review! =)


	13. Special Delivery

A/N: Here's Chapter 13! Alice makes it to Underland!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lewis Carroll's or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. The plot and the characters I create, I do.

Rating: T

*In Hatter's Workshop in Underland*

Tarrant had grown tired of sharpening up his sword fighting skills, so for the next few days he finished hat orders for the ball instead.

He had been working on Alice's ball gown for awhile now, and was just putting the finishing touches on it. He took a step back and looked with a critical eye.

"Hmm...I like it!" He said to himself.

It was a long Princess style sky blue ball gown. It wasn't too straight nor was it poufy. It was a strapless dress with small salmon pink roses lining the top part above the breast. It had one hand sized salmon colored rose a little below the edge of the hip to the left. Lace covering the bell shape of the gown was pulled gently into the rose and the rest hung loosely. The back of the dress had corset style lacing to it but it was only for decoration. What really held the dress together was small metal clasps that were hidden on the inside. He'd also fashioned a Salmon pink rose to go into her hair.

He pulled out a big white box and neatly and carefully folded the dress into it. He pulled out some sky blue wrapping paper and a pink bow and wrapped it up. He took out an extra small piece of parchment and scribbled Alice's name on it with his peacock feather pin.

The White Queen had already prepared Alice's room for her upcoming stay. Tarrant took the gift into Alice's room and laid it on her bed and then returned to his Workshop in the castle.

He only had a few for orders to finish until he was completely done so he began working on yet another hat.

'I wonder when Alice will get here? The Queen said it wouldn't be long now. I do miss her but this new threat could put her in danger...No! I won't let that happen! If I have too, I'll send her right back up into her world if things get out of hand.' Tarrant thought to himself as he worked on the second to last hat for the evening.

As Tarrant worked, he'd look up occasionally into a tall upright mirror that he used to look into while he made dresses, hats, and other things to make sure everything was even. That's when he noticed a speck in the middle of the mirror.

"Oh! That will not do!" He said grabbing a piece of cloth and trying to wipe the speck from the mirror but it would not budge. In fact, it was getting much bigger and fast and Tarrant noticed.

"Wat da bloody hell?" He said slipping into his brogue.

"Oh my! That looks like a... ! Oomph...!" He said as something shot out of the mirror and crashed into him. Both he and the person fell to the floor. He landed back first onto the floor as the other person landed on top of him and a very compromising position. The force of the impact knocked him out.

Alice had finished her journey through the mirror only to have crashed into a room. She realized the floor sure felt bumpy where she had landed but if she was in Underland, then anything was possible.

The floor beneath her groaned.

"Oh my!" She gasped once she realized it wasn't the floor she had landed on. She took a quick look around and realized she had landed into a hat room.

'That could only mean...oh no!' She thought grabbing her long bed skirt up to reveal one badly injured Hatter underneath her. He groaned again but still didn't open his eyes.

"OH MY! Hatter! Hatter! Are you okay? Hatter, can you hear me?" Alice said trying to shake his shoulders. She was still straddling him.

He groaned once more and opened one eye.

'Oh Alice has arrived...' He thought to himself closing his one eye. Once he allowed what he thought to sink in, he jumped up into a sitting position nearly sending Alice to the ground.

"Alice! You came back and you remember! You're here and in my workshop! I knew you would be back before I knew it but I didn't think that you would really be here that soon and you're the right proper..."

"Hatter!" Alice said giggling.

" Size! I'm fine!" Hatter said.

"Hatter, I landed on you, of course you're not fine!" Alice joked as she got off him and held out her hand to him to help him up. Once he was up, she noticed he wore no hat. She saw it laying on its side and picked it up and placed it on his head.

"There now! Wouldn't want Chess to get a hold of that." Alice said smiling.

"No, I wouldn't.." Tarrant said giving Alice a goofy smile.

That's when Alice realized she was in her bed clothes and with the strange look Hatter was giving her from head to toe, he must've come to the same conclusion. She was mortified and the feeling in her stomach was making her nauseated.

Hatter looked away and grabbed a thick blanket from a couch that he kept in his workshop in case it was too late to go home.

"Here Alice, wrap this around you and I'll find you a dress. I'm sure the Queen will want to see you as well before you go to your old room." Hatter said handing her the blanket.

"Thank you, Hatter!" Alice said doing exactly as he said.

"You may use my couch if you would like to sit. I'll be right back!" Hatter said as he left the room.

Alice did exactly that. She couldn't believe she was back in Underland. Just to be sure, she pinched herself on her arm.

'No, not a dream!' She thought to herself.

She thought about what had happened over the last few minutes before her return to Underland. Of course her horrible nightmare about the Hatter slipped into her mind making her shudder.

'At least it was only a nightmare!' She thought.

She realized she had a few new questions to get answered soon...like whose voice that was before she entered the mirror and what Hatter's real name is, and to know why she returned to Underland so soon and before completing her father's dream.

Just then, Hatter returned with a white evening dress.

"Mirana said you could borrow one of her gowns until we can get you more clothes." Hatter said blushing as he handed her the dress.

"Thank you!"

"There's a fitting room in the back of my workshop that you can use to change. Mirana is preparing a table of tea and cakes in the castle's dining area so when you're through that's where I'll be. Mirana is looking forward to seeing you." He said.

"Hatter? What time of day is it? I was sure that I entered the mirror in the middle of the night." Alice asked thinking it must be late.

"Silly Alice, time runs differently in Underland than in your world, it is only 15 minutes past 7pm. I guess I'm to blame for it. After all, I've been accused of killing Time once before." Hatter said with a smile though it faltered a little bit.

Something about what he said made her remember herself at age 6 at his Tea Party the first time she fell into Underland. Though it was a foggy memory, the Hatter looked the same age as he was today then he was when she was six.

"So Time is a person here and you killed him?" Alice asked shockingly.

"Of course Time is a person here but killed him, I did not! I said I was accused of it." Hatter said sadly.

"So is that why you look the same age as you did when I first fell into Wonderland..I mean Underland?" Alice said intrigued. She hoped she wasn't asking too much of him but she wanted to get to know him more but she didn't want to bring up too much of the past in case it set him off.

Tarrant sighed and walked over to the couch where Alice was still sitting and sat down beside her.

"Alice, before you came to Underland the first time, I was sent to the Red Queen's throne room but she was known as the Queen of Hearts then. She wanted me to sing for her but I wasn't exactly known for my singing and I tried to explain this to her but as you know if I didn't sing it was 'Off with my Head.' Anyway I sang a song of the Resistance and she hated it. She accused me of killing time. I didn't kill Time and he is still very much alive but he took grievance to what happened and so my punishment was to remain at mine and Thackery's Tea Party for a very long time. Since Mally and Thackery were part of the Resistance, they were punished too for being acquainted with me. So we were stuck at 6pm...ugh Tea Time for 15 years and that is why I didn't age. Over the years, Time softened a bit and I was able to leave the table every now and then to visit the White Queen and even my family but it wasn't until you came back the second time that I was released from the Tea Table and my punishment."

"So how old are you, Hatter?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well that's a tricky question, naughty! I suppose I would be 39 had I aged like a normal person but since I'm far from normal, I'm only 24 and not a year older." Hatter replied quiet glad he hadn't aged, otherwise he might've been too old for Alice. He just hoped he could gain the courage to tell her how he felt.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed, wouldn't want to keep Mirana waiting..." Alice said.

"Of course, I'll be on my way. You remember how to get to the dining area?" Hatter asked.

Alice nodded.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then." Hatter said closing the door behind him.

Once Hatter was gone, Alice went into the fitting room in the back and changed into the white dress. She hoped she could get her hands on some more dresses..colorful ones at that. The white dress didn't compliment her fair skin at all. In fact, Alice thought it made her resemble a week old corpse.

With one last glance at herself in a nearby mirror, she left for the Castle's dining area to meet up with the Queen and the Hatter.

*In the Castle's dining area*

Queen Mirana was already seated when Hatter came in.

"Where's Alice, Hatter? I thought she'd be with you?" Mirana asked a little confused as to why the Hatter had returned and alone.

"Alice needed to change into the dress you let her borrow. She'll be here shortly." He replied.

"I see! You know she's going to find out about the Oraculum especially if Chess or the Tweedles get to her first." Mirana said matter-of-factly.

"I know...what should we tell her Mirana? I'm conflicted...if there's another war brewing I don't want her to fight in it. I don't want her to feel like the only reason she keeps coming back here is to fight for us but...at the same time I don't want her to run away back to her world. Have I gone mad? Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter said glumly.

Mirana smiled warmly.

"Hatter, what you are feeling is natural but we must tell her the truth and let her make her own decisions. When Alice escaped my sister's castle and came here, as you know, she didn't want any part in slaying the Jabberwocky. I asked her why. She said before she fell into this world she had just escaped a marriage proposal that was arranged by her family. She was upset that her family was trying to force her into a lifestyle she didn't want and to marry a man she did not love. At that time, she felt we all were trying to do the same to her." Mirana said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hatter asked.

"I'm telling you this because if there is in fact a war brewing and she does choose to fight it will be on you to stop her. As I've said before the choice is hers. I think of Alice like a little sister and I will support her in whatever decisions she makes." Mirana said solemnly.

Hatter only nodded.

"As to your other question...We are all mad here." Mirana said smiling almost as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"I knew that...but why do you think that is Mirana?" Hatter asked.

"I'm not sure but when I and Racy were little, our parents used to tell us of a folk tale that the reason all the citizens of Underland were mad was because we were only half of ourselves and that the sane part of ourselves was up in Aboveland where Alice is from." Mirana said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense, Alice is from Aboveland and she's already mad. I'd know if she had another half of herself running around Underland, I'm sure of it." Hatter said.

"Then maybe it's just an old folk tale after all." Mirana said squeezing Tarrant's hand reassuringly.

Alice walked into the dining room at that moment. She didn't know why but she felt her heart sink when she saw Queen Mirana's hand on top of Hatter's. She realized she never once asked Mirana or Hatter for that matter if they were romantically involved with anyone.

"Alice! It's so great to see you again, my dear!" Mirana said snapping her hand back and gliding over to Alice to give her a sisterly hug.

"Alice." Hatter said tipping his hat to her and pulling out a chair next to him for her to sit, which she took.

Once they were seated, Mirana got down to business.

"Alice, I must admit that we knew you would be coming back soon." Mirana said.

"I believe I said as much your majesty." Alice stated.

"Please call me Mirana, after all I think of you like a sister to me. I know you said you'd be back and it was predicted in the Oraculum as well but somehow I believe even you yourself were unaware of how soon." Mirana said smiling.

"Yes, I was unaware. I had just left my country of England to go to another country known as China...it was part of one of the things I mentioned that I had to do. My first night on my ship, my mirror started glowing and that's how I arrived in Hatter's workshop." Alice said leaving out a few other details.

"Ah, travel by Looking Glass! I thought all the Looking Glasses had been destroyed under my sister's rule. You are very fortunate to have found one so soon!" Mirana said.

Tarrant who had been sipping his tea while listening to the conversation spoke up.

"Mirana, Alice mentioned to me that she came through the mirror very late at night in her world. I'm sure she must be feeling tired." Tarrant said hoping Mirana would get to the point so his Alice could sleep.

"I'm not that tired..." Alice said but she yawned before she could finish talking.

"Very well then..." Mirana pulled out the Oraculum and rolled it out so that the only images Alice could see would be of the Knave and the Red Queen spying on the Toves and the picture of a larger and more fierce Jabberwocky.

Alice looked at the pictures as a sick feeling started to rise in her stomach.

"The Red Queen and that Knave of hers just don't know when to stop!" Alice said angrily.

"Now Alice, we don't exactly know what's going on or if my sister and her knave have anything to do with it." Mirana said.

"Here's a picture of a Jabberwocky, they must have everything to do with it. Let's face it Mirana, Iracebeth is power hungry for the throne like always and is just planning her next attack!" Alice said.

"Aye, da lass be speakin da truth..." Tarrant said slipping into his brogue. He knew Mirana was too soft when it came to her sister but Tarrant's family had been eliminated by the likes of her and her knave. To banish them to the Outlands wasn't punishment enough to him.

"I know what it looks like but even Absolem said they could just be curious and that the Jabberwocky might not even be on their side." Mirana said.

"Aye he did Mirana, but he also said nothin gewd wuewd come from dis." Tarrant reminded her.

Alice had an older sister herself and could relate to how Mirana felt.

"Mirana I know how much you want your sister to change for the better, I too have a sister from Aboveland that sometimes doesn't understand me and sometimes she tries to control me. Going by the Oraculum it doesn't look like anything's changed but I hope I'm wrong. So I guess my next question will be when do I fight?" Alice said.

Mirana sighed.

"Alice, if this is even something we should be concerned about it will be at least a month before the young tove turns into the Jabberwocky and we have plenty of soldiers to fight it. You do not have to fight anything." Mirana said earning her a look of approval from Tarrant.

"What do you mean by when the tove turns into a Jabberwocky? I thought Jabberwockies were born the way they are?"Alice asked confused.

"The toves are part lizard so they carry a recessive gene that allows there to be one Jabberwocky at a time. Not all Jabberwockies are bad, Alice. Only the ones that have been corrupted. Once they've been corrupted, they can't change back, that's why we needed a Champion to kill the Jabberwocky with the Vorpal Sword. Only the Vorpal sword can slay a Jabberwocky. The Vorpal sword is unique as it chooses it's welder. Currently the Oraculum hasn't chosen or shown us who will slay this dragon." Mirana said.

Alice nodded in understanding. She hoped it wasn't her but if it was she knew she wouldn't hesitate to protect those that truly understood her.

"One more thing Alice and then I'll let you retire as I know you must be exhausted. I'm throwing a Royal Ball in honor of your return next week. I don't want to send my kingdom into a panic and having a ball will keep the up-coming problem from worrying my subjects any further. I've also invited neighboring kingdoms to the ball as well. I have royal friends that are looking forward to meeting you and I need to have a private meeting with them about the Oraculum to see who will stand with us when the time comes."

"I understand." Alice said but then she realized she didn't have anything to wear.

"I don't mean to be rude Mirana, but I have nothing to wear the rest of the month much less the ball." Alice said.

Hatter smiled his gap-toothed smile at her.

"I've already taken care of that, you have a surprise waiting on your bed in your old room, for the ball that is." Hatter said confidently.

Alice remembered the dress he made for her at the Tea Party and blushed.

"Thanks Hatter." Alice said blushing a little more.

Mirana looked between the two and smiled. She couldn't wait until they admitted their love for one another. She looked at Alice and just knew she felt the same way. Mirana wasn't blind, she saw the look of jealousy when Alice caught her and Hatter's hands together.

"As for your other clothes, I'll send you to a clothing shop just outside the castle. Hatter, you can take her there tomorrow and make sure she gets everything that she'll want or need and tell the Seamstress to place it on my tab." Mirana said.

"Of course!" Tarrant said tipping his hat to her.

"Thank you Mirana...Hatter...I don't know how I can ever repay you.." Alice said gratefully.

"Alice, you saved my kingdom, it is I that am in your debt. I know you must be tired so I won't keep you any longer. Hatter, you may escort Alice to her old room and I will see both of you tomorrow morning." Mirana said.

With that, Hatter led Alice to her room.

Alice and Hatter entered her room. She saw the beautifully decorated gift sitting on her bedspread. Alice was uncertain whether to open the gift now or to wait. For some reason she was feeling nervous now that she was alone with Hatter and in her bedroom.

"I know you're tired Alice, you can open it tomorrow once we get back from town. I'll come by your room tomorrow morning at 10 O'clock if that's fine by you?" Hatter said.

"Yes, yes of course!"

"Then I guess I better be getting to bed, the sooner I wake up the sooner I can see you again." Hatter said boldly as he closed the distance between them and hugged Alice to him. Alice could feel herself swoon but it was over too soon. He was already out the door when he turned to speak to her once more.

"Goodnight Alice and may you have wonderful dreams."

"You too, Hatter!" She said as she closed the door.

She sighed against the door and walked over to her bed. She placed his gift to her on a nearby table. She took the white dress off and put on the night clothes she wore the last time she stayed the night at the White Castle and climbed into bed. Her thoughts took her back a few minutes ago when she was pressed up against Hatter. She was almost sure he was going to kiss her. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him and for some reason she found herself craving it. It was hard to tell by just looking at him but when she was pressed up against him she could feel the strength of his muscles underneath his clothing. Then she began to wonder what he looked like without so many clothes on...

'Oh Alice, how slurvish of you!' She thought to herself.

She tried to clear her mind as she had a shopping trip to go on with said Hatter and she was already feeling the butterflies in her stomach again.

'Maybe Tarrance was right, maybe I am in love with the Hatter...' She thought.

Something she promised to do tomorrow was to find out Hatter's real name and to tell him she was sorry that she thought he was a figment of her imagination. With her determination set, she fell asleep.

A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry it took me so long, I had to go out of town so finally was able to finish this. Anyway read and review!


	14. Journey into Town

A/N: Here's Chapter 14 as promised! From here on out there will be some Tarrant/Alice in just about every chapter. I'll also include some characters from Lewis Carroll and Disney that weren't mentioned in the Tim Burton film. Enjoy and Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lewis Carroll's, Disney, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. The plot and the characters I create, I do.

Rating: T

*Alice's room in the White Castle*

Alice woke up to the sunshine streaming into her room from her balcony. She was thankful that for once she had no nightmares the previous night. She squinted at an old grandfather clock in her room and noticed it was 9am. She lay back in the soft bed.

'Just 5 more minutes...it's too early...' Alice thought then she remembered. Hatter had told her that he would be by to pick her up at 10 for her shopping trip to get new dresses for the month she was there. Therefore, she shot out of the bed and headed to the washroom to freshen up. Once she was done, she put the horrendous white dress back on. She hated it but until the day was nearly over, it would have to do.

There was a small knock on her door. Alice looked at the time. It was only 9:30am. She wondered if the Hatter had come by too early. She opened the door.

"I apologize if I awoke you Miss. I'm Bridgett, I'm one of the White Queen's maids and she wanted me to bring you some breakfast." The young girl stated while waving her hand over the tray on her cart.

"Of course! Thank you! I'm Alice Kingsleigh." Alice said.

Bridgett rolled the breakfast cart into the room by Alice's bed.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Alice, thank you so much for saving us all, Champion." Bridgett said and curtsied.

"Just call me Alice and please there's no need to curtsy." Alice said smiling.

"Alright A-Alice. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ring the bell that's next to your door." She said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Alice, there's a box underneath the breakfast cart for you. I believe it's from the Hatter." Bridgett said with a wink as she closed the door.

Alice looked under the cart to see a white box with a note attached to it. Her stomach grumbled. She placed the box on the table next to his other gift to her and began eating her breakfast. While she ate, she wondered what he had gotten her this time. She knew the first gift was some type of dress for the up-coming ball as he had said as much. She looked at the clock again...9:45. She quickly finished her meal. She took the box over to her bed and opened it. She could not believe it...

It was an exact replica of the dress he made for her when she was stuffed into his teapot only it was made for her proper Alice size. There was a note on top of the box. She took it out and read it.

_Dear Alice,_

_This is just something I whipped up last night for you to wear today. I know it is an exact replica of the one I made for you before but I figured anything was better than colorless white. Blue is such a pretty color on you and it compliments you so well...unlike colorless, blank, boring white. I will see you at 10!_

_T. Hightopp_

Alice stared at the letter and realized she had been right about his name starting with a T and his last name. Today's journey into town, she was going to find out exactly what that T stood for.

She quickly took off that horrible white dress and put on her new blue one. Even when she wasn't the size of a doll, the dress looked good on her.

The clock chimed 10 and was followed by a knock on her door. Alice got that nervous-excited feeling again. She somehow knew that if she didn't tell him her feelings that this was going to continue.

She opened the door to reveal one happy Hatter.

"Morning lass, I see you got me gift. Are yew ready to go?" Hatter said slipping into his brogue a little. People that didn't know the Hatter well always assumed he only spoke in his brogue when he remembered the past or when he was angry but he also occasionally slipped into it when he had certain slurvish thoughts about a certain Alice.

"I am!" She said looping her arm through his outstretched one and they were off.

*Bardrick's throne room*

Bardrick sat on his throne contemplating what he needed to do next. He knew that the word had gotten out that there was a war coming soon...his war...and he needed to act fast before the White Queen sent her soldiers out in search of the Red Queen and her Knave. He needed them to take the fall for him and he needed to convince them to be on his side no matter what. Most of all he needed to make sure that the village girl was turning into the Jabberwocky as expected.

"DUNCAN!" Bardrick screamed. Duncan was Bardrick's main guard.

"Yes Sire?" Duncan said.

"Bring me the Red Queen and her Knave right now!" Bardrick roared.

"Yes, your majesty, right away!" He said and scrabbled off to do as he was told.

*In the dungeons of Salezem Grum*

Duncan came to the cell that held Iracebeth and Stayne.

They noticed Duncan unlocking their cell and looked at one another.

"Bardrick had summoned for you both." Duncan said confirming their suspicions.

Stayne nodded.

Before they entered the throne room, Stayne got as close to Iracebeth as he could and whispered.

"Whatever he wants from us...go along with it." Stayne said hoping she understood.

The huge doors opened.

Iracebeth saw Bardrick sitting in her old throne. She wondered if people she had summoned felt as ever bit a nervous as she did now. What was taking Bill so long to break them out of here? She hoped and prayed to time that this wasn't an execution hearing.

"Ah, you've made it at last my dear Iracebeth. Stayne. I was hoping you reconsidered and decided to join me in my taking over Underland. What say you Iracebeth? I already know Stayne is on board." He said with a dastardly smile on his smug face.

Iracebeth knew she had to act out her part well so Bardrick would believe their lie. She had to buy them more time until Bill could get them out of there.

"I'm still thinking about it, Bawdwick. I need to know how I and Stayne will benefit from joining your side?" Iracebeth said.

"Tsk tsk...Well Iracebeth, one benefit would be that I let you two live." Bardrick said darkly.

"I see, Bawdwick. If that's the only benefit you can offer I and Stayne then we are no better off here then we would be if we were with my sister. No doubt, she's probably rethinking the punishment she placed on us the first time." Iracebeth said to Bardrick with a wise look upon her face. She turned to the guards.

"Duncan, if you would please escort me back to the dungeons please." Iracebeth said turning on her heel back the way they entered.

Duncan looked between Iracebeth and Bardrick unsure of what he needed to do.

Bardrick nodded an approval.

"Wait!" Stayne said grabbing Iracebeth by the arm to hold her in place.

"If you want us on your side, you are going to have to rethink what our benefits truly are and I know for a fact you need us otherwise we'd already be dead." Stayne said staring down at the lizard-like creature with his one cold green eye.

Bardrick held his head down and nodded.

"You are a smart man Stayne...very well, let me rethink what I can offer you and I'll have one of my subjects write it up." Bardrick said.

"Fair enough..." Stayne said.

"Duncan, you may take them back now." Bardrick said.

Stayne and Iracebeth were led back to their cell.

Once Duncan left, Stayne turned to Iracebeth.

"I told you to go along with him, what part of that didn't you hear?" Stayne said furiously.

"Stayne, I did what you asked. I had to be convincing. If I had acted as though I changed my mind over night then the cover would be blown and you bloody well know it! Don't you remember my threats to him. He knows I'd rather have my sister in power over some animal any day. I think I played my part well." Iracebeth huffed.

Stayne knew she was right, he hadn't thought it through that much either and it made sense.

"You're right. I apologize for jumping to conclusions. Either way, it has bought us more time. I just hope Bill remembers his deal and breaks us loose soon." Stayne said.

Bill came in with their lunch trays a few minutes later. He looked nervously around making sure the guards were out of earshot.

He motioned for Iracebeth and Stayne to come get the tray.

Stayne grabbed the tray to take it away from Bill but Bill held on to it tightly and whispered to him.

"I just found out that Bardrick plans to make a journey to the Sundial village in the Outlands to make sure the female tove is turning. I'll have to free you two while he's gone. It's our best chance!" Bill whispered.

"Very well then, when does he plan to be gone?" Stayne asked.

"I thought I heard him say he'd be gone during the end week." Bill said.

"Good that will give us plenty of time to escape to Marmoreal." Iracebeth said.

"Oh! One more thing! I've heard rumors that the White Queen is throwing a ball in honor of the return of the Champion and it just so happens it's during the same end week." Bill said.

"Champion...You mean Alice has returned?" Iracebeth asked.

"Yes, though as to why, no one knows and there isn't anything in the Oraculum explaining it either. Or that's what I hear amongst others. Most believe she returned to be with Tarrant Hightopp." Bill said.

Stayne spat on the ground as a form of insult.

"I take it you don't like the Hatter very much?" Bill asked.

"Well, I like him! He saved my life!" Iracebeth said matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't! He's the reason I lost my eye and he tried to kill me...three times!" Stayne said angrily.

"Well Stayne, one of those times was self-inflicted. He tried to kill me." Iracebeth said pointing at Stayne.

"I suppose you are never going to forget that? I must honestly say that I was actually rather surprised that he didn't let me go through with that."

"And why is that?" Iracebeth asked.

"Because it was you that ordered the attack on his clan in order to get to Mirana. They were innocent bystanders and your Jabberwocky killed every single one of them except the Hatter and the White Queen. If the situation were reversed I would have killed you and any of your cohorts without a single thought." Stayne replied.

Iracebeth knew he was right.

"I know what I did was wrong...I wish there was some way to go back and undo all the horrible things I've done but I can't...so that's why I must warn Miwana of Bawdwick."

"Well, if you'll excuse me folks, I need to get back to the kitchens before someone realizes I've been down here too long." Bill said twitching from the uncomfortable conversation.

Stayne nodded and waved him away.

"Well, we need to form a plan and how we're going to convince Mirana that this mess is Bardrick's and not ours. I am assuming we will go to her the night of the ball, as it will be easier for us to sneak into the castle. We must go to Mirana first and unawares cause if that bloody Hatter finds us first we might not live to see the next day." Stayne said.

Iracebeth nodded and they started their planning.

*Journey into town*

Once the Hatter and Alice were out of the castle gates and away from the prying eyes of the White Guards and Mirana's court they began conversing.

"Hatter? I-I want to thank you for making me this dress. You're right when you say white doesn't exactly suit me." Alice said sincerely with a genuine smile upon her face. She hoped he would think of something to converse about. She didn't know why but she had come down with a sudden case of shyness and wasn't sure what to talk about.

"You are most welcome, my dear!" Hatter said turning his head to her and smiling.

Little did Alice know that Hatter was every bit as nervous as she was, maybe even more so, as he knew that he was in love with her.

They continued down the path that led into town with an awkward silence.

Hatter wasn't sure what to say he just needed to break this horrible silence. He realized he hadn't asked her to the ball yet and knew he needed to before someone else did...

Alice wasn't sure why Hatter was being so quiet but since he spoke last she felt it was up to her to break the silence. Maybe now was a good time to ask him what his real name was...

"Hatter can I ask.."

"Alice I was wondering..."

They both said at the exact same time and giggled when they realized they both started talking at the same time.

"You first Alice."

"No it's okay, you can go first if you want too?"

"I must insist Alice, as a lady you should go first." He said sincerely.

Alice sighed as she just realized she wasn't getting out of this and she felt almost sick now that all the pressure was on her. She couldn't understand why she was so shy all of a sudden.

"Okay...Well I got your note this morning and saw where you signed it and I realized I don't think I ever got your name? I guess I always assumed Hatter was your name. I thought I heard Chess say it once but that was when I still thought this world was a dream." Alice said shyly.

"D-Dream? So you no longer think this world a dream?" Hatter said a little too excitedly.

Alice realized she only told Absolem that it wasn't a dream because she regained her memories of when she came here when she was six before he went into his cocoon.

"No I don't! I regained my memories of when I was first here right before the fight with the Jabberwocky. I told Absolem before he transformed." Alice stated.

"I'm glad you no longer think this world a dream then." He said and then a confused look crossed his face as they continued walking.

"Why did you ever think you were dreaming?" Hatter asked Alice.

"Where I come from animals and plants don't talk or wear clothes and the impossible is believed to be exactly that...impossible." Alice said glumly.

"Oh how dreadful! That place sounds r-rather boring...what is a world where animals and plants don't talk or wear clothes..?"

"I know...my world is a little too proper for my liking..."

"If it's so bad, why go back?" Hatter asked and Alice realized he had dodged her question about his name and wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Hatter! You never told me your name?" Alice laughed.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry...must have sipped my mind! I've been called Hatter for so long that even sometimes I forget...it is a name though...a nick name of sorts-"

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine! It's Tarrant! Tarrant Hightopp!" He blurted out.

"Tarrant..." Alice said trying it out. Tarrant decided he liked how she said his given name and hoped she'd continue calling him that.

"You can call me that if you like or you can still call me Hatter, I'll answer to either." He said secretly hoping she'd choose his real name over his nick name.

Alice was glad that she finally knew his real name but she couldn't help but notice the similarities his name had to Lord Ascot's nephew.

Tarrant noticed Alice seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Alice? You look as if you are lost in your thoughts." Tarrant lisped smiling down at her.

"Oh it's silly really but right before I came through the Looking Glass, I was on a ship heading for China. There was a man on the ship that's name was similar to yours." Alice laughed.

"Interesting, what was his name?" Tarrant said.

"His name was Tarrance Hightower..." Alice said scanning his face for a reaction.

"Ah yes, similar but not the same!" Tarrant said trying to mask his worry that seemed to be seeping up from somewhere.

"Well that's not all that this man had in common with you...in fact I almost mistook him for you." Alice confessed.

Tarrant stopped abruptly in his tracks, which startled Alice.

"What do you mean he had other things in common with me?" Tarrant more or less demanded.

Alice tried to find the best explanation she could give him.

"Well, he could pass as an Aboveland twin of yours..."Alice said hoping that he would understand.

"Interesting..." Tarrant said but he was starting to worry that there could be some truth to the folk tale that Mirana had mentioned to him the previous night. They continued their slow progression to town.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence..." Alice trailed off.

"Yes, yes of course! It must be! Alice, may I ask why you were going to this China place?" Tarrant said trying to change the subject.

"It was one of the things I had to do Tarrant..." She said somewhat sadly and he noticed.

"Something you had to do or were you forced to?" He asked not understanding the underlining sadness in her voice.

"Oh no! It was something I very much wanted to do but I still haven't accomplished it yet. I came through the Looking Glass before reaching China." She said.

"So, you won't be staying with us this time either..." Tarrant stated gloomily.

"I don't know...it all depends..." Alice said. 'If you love me...' she thought inwardly but didn't dare say it.

"Depends on what? Why is this China country important to you?" Tarrant said trying to keep control of the madness that was threatening to show itself.

"It depends on the future I suppose. I've always wanted to stay here and I feel more at home here in Underland than I do anywhere else but I want...no...need to finish my trip to China first. It's important to me because my father owned a business and he wanted to expand it further but he never got the chance too. He died not all that long ago and I wanted to do this in his honor." Alice said wiping a few tears that had slipped out.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just curious as to why you were sad about your trip to China. I'm so sorry about your father as I was not aware you had a family, I mean I knew you had-have a family I just never heard you mention them..." Tarrant rambled.

"TARRANT!"

"Before...uh I'm fine!" Tarrant shook his head to make the madness stop. He was thankful to have Alice there to make him feel grounded. He wished he was how he used to be...back before his clan had been wiped away right in front of him. He wasn't nearly as mad as he was now. He had always been mad like everyone else in Underland but the difference was he had more control over it then. He wandered if his madness bothered Alice...well he knew she had told him once that all the best people were mad but he hoped his madness wasn't so far gone that it would scare away any possibilities he may have with her romantically.

"Tarrant, is that it?" Alice said pointing at a shop with dresses displayed in the window.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Tarrant said leading her toward the humble looking shop. He hadn't realized that they had already made it into town, much less the dress shop. They had been too wound up in their conversations to notice.

He opened the door for Alice and followed her inside.

*End of Chapter*

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...writer's block and life don't mix very well I'm afraid! Anyway please read and review and I hope to update as soon as possible! Thanks!


	15. The Lion and the Unicorn

A/N: Well here's chapter 15 and I can't believe it's been over a year since I wrote and I apologize deeply for it! I've been so busy raising a two year old, getting my Bachelor's degree and my husband's getting out of the military for medical reasons so life keeps throwing stuff at me but I promise this story is going to get finished along with others I have going. I truly enjoy writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lewis Carroll's, Disney, or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. The plot and the characters I create, I do.

Rating: T

*The Journey to Town*

After Alice was finished shopping for dresses that would get her by for the next few weeks, her and Tarrant started to head back to the castle.

As they started down the road, Alice remembered that she forgot that Tarrant was going to ask her something earlier that he never finished.

"Tarrant? I believe you never finished the question you were going to ask me earlier." She said.

Tarrant knew exactly which question she was referring to and instantly got nervous. Tarrant had been somewhat confident before but since she had spoken of another man, he wasn't so sure if he'd get the answer he wanted. He also knew if he didn't ask her now then he might miss his chance.

"Tarrant?"

He stopped and turned towards her taking her hands in his, which set off butterflies in Alice once more.

"Oh yes! I'm terribly sorry as I get lost in my thoughts sometimes but I was wondering if you would..."

BOOM!

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because a huge explosion of fireworks sounded from the town's square which sent them both to the ground. The explosion of fireworks was followed by the roaring and shouting of the townspeople running to where the commotion had begun.

Tarrant helped Alice up off the ground.

"What was that?" Alice asked as she dusted herself off.

"I don't know my dear, but let us find out!" He said taking her hand in his.

They ran to catch up with the other townspeople. The villagers seemed to be gathering around what sounded like a fight.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" The Hatter yelled as he and Alice made their way through the crowd. Alice gasped once they got a look at what everyone else was looking at. There was a massive lion and a unicorn that appeared to be engaged in battle.

Tarrant knew these two from experience. He also knew the only way these two would stop fighting would be to run them out of town. He was also curious as to why they were in Marmoreal. They watched as the two fought all over the town square. It was clear that the lion was winning.

Tarrant having witnessed this before whipped out a cup of tea and two pieces of buttered bread seemingly out of nowhere.

Alice noticed and gave Hatter an odd look.

"Oh! Terribly sorry! Would you like some tea and some buttered toast?" He asked with said items in his outstretched hands. Alice took them but couldn't help but ask why.

"Why are you drinking tea and eating toast during a fight?"

"Do you not remember Alice? Everyone feasts on white bread, brown bread, and plum cake when the lion and the unicorn fight in town!" Tarrant stated matter-of-factly.

Alice looked around the crowd only to confirm the Hatter was right.

"I'm sorry Hatter, but not all of my memories have returned." Alice said sadly.

"It's alright Alice, you were very young then." He said softly.

The lion and the unicorn took a break from fighting and joined in the feasting.

Hatter took Alice's hand and led her over to where the lion and unicorn were seated.

"Pardon me for interrupting your break but could you tell me why you are fighting so close to Marmoreal?" Hatter asked.

"We are fighting for the crown of course!" The unicorn stated proudly.

"Yes, yes, I can see that but why now and why so close to Marmoreal?" The Hatter demanded.

"We heard that the Red Queen was going to challenge the throne again and a rumor started flying around that someone else should rule instead of the Red Queen or even the White," said the lion.

Tarrant could feel his eyes changing with worry but Alice squeezed his hand, which kept him grounded. He didn't like the idea of other Underland residents wanting to fight for the crown and he didn't think Mirana would take it well either. Underland did not need a game of thrones right now.

Tarrant wanted to contemplate more or get more questions answered but the pounding of the drums started and the lion and the unicorn ran out of town followed by angry townspeople.

Alice was still trying to make sense of what had happened.

Tarrant knew they had to report to the queen and let her know what they had heard. He looked at Alice apologetically.

"I suppose we must hurry back to the castle and inform the queen." Hatter stated.

"Yes, I suppose so! Do you think it is anything we should be worried about?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. The lion and the unicorn have always fought for the crown for as long as I can remember but neither of them ever truly wins the crown. I'm not worried about them so much as I am about the rumor they heard. It wouldn't do for us to have another ruler especially if they are anything like the bluddy bheg hid! Only da White Queen Mirana deserves da crown!" He rambled slipping into his brogue.

"Hatter?" Alice said.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just don't think Underland can handle another war right now even though the oraculum seems to show otherwise." Tarrant said in a tired voice.

Alice felt sorry for him. From what she had gathered on her last trip there, he had been the leader of the Resistance. She could only imagine how long he had been fighting for a better Underland and he had lost his whole family in the process.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He smiled down at her making her heart skip a beat.

"It'll be all right Hatter. We'll figure this all out together." She said determinedly.

"Yes, we will." Tarrant said with more confidence. They had somehow made it back to the castle. They went in to tell the queen the dreaded news.

*End of Chapter 15*

Reviews welcomed! Again, I can't believe I haven't updated this story in so long! Now I hear they are making an Alice in Wonderland sequel and mostly the whole cast is returning with the exception of a few. There are also some new characters. It's already being filmed and under a different director, James Bobin but yay for Johnny Depp and Mia W. returning! I got my fingers crossed for an Alice/Hatter thing but if not, thank goodness there's always fanfiction. Anyway, I'm going to try to keep updating as much as possible!


End file.
